adrenalina
by independent.witch
Summary: Bella va a un torneo de gimnasia artística y no sólo se hace amiga de Alice y Rose, sino que conoce a un grupo de chicos que practican TRIAL, el deporte extremo de bicicleta callejero y entre todos ellos cambiarán su vida.
1. el comienzo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Nunca fui como el resto, nunca actué como todos esperaban y jamás me avergoncé de ello.

Una lluvia torrencial caía sobre la ciudad y una amplia sonrisa marcaba mi rostro mientras caminaba por la calle dejando que el agua me mojara, haciéndome sentir que todas las impurezas y los malos pensamientos se iban con ella. Hoy había sido el último día de clases y estaba volviendo a casa cuando a lo lejos vi a algunos chicos que iban a mi curso. Me miraron desde el reparo de un paraguas, poniendo atención a mi ropa mojada y haciendo caras de asco, como si y tuviera lepra o algo así. Ellos ya sabían que yo no actuaba normalmente, pero eso no significaba que dejaran de creer que yo era un fenómeno de circo.

Diez minutos mas tarde llegué a casa donde me esperaba mi madre con expresión reprobatoria al notar mi estado deplorable, realmente parecía que me había metido a una pileta con la ropa puesta. Le sonreí con exageración y de forma angelical para que ella, como siempre, suspirara resignada sin decir nada más. Dejé mi mochila en la entrada ya que estaba goteando demasiada agua y subí las escaleras. No puse demasiado interesada mi ropa ya que no iba a salir y me fui a duchar antes de que mi madre me llamase para la cena.

Mientras me duchaba mi mente viajó a las increíbles vacaciones que tendría. No serían las típicas vacaciones con las cuales soñaba una chica de 17 años, pero para mi era lo mejor. Mañana iría a un torneo de gimnasia artística a seis horas de casa, donde estaría los dos meses de vacaciones y entrenaría todo el día para ganar la beca que otorgaban como primer puesto. Irían cientos de chicas que serían mis rivales, pero no me importaban, me había entrenado toda mi vida para esto y lograría mi sueño.

Cuando terminé de bañarme y vestirme, bajé a la cocina donde me esperaban mis padres y mi hermana para cenar. Me senté y respiré hondo a sabiendas de lo que sucedería mientras cenábamos. Sería un largo cuestionario que comenzaría con el típico...

- ¿estas segura? Porque si te arrepentís no pasa nada – la voz de mi madre me dio un poco de pena, pero a fin de cuentas me iría de casa en poco tiempo por lo que este sería una adaptación.

- claro mamá, vengo queriendo esto desde siempre – le aseguré y ella sonrió con tristeza.

- Entonces llévate todo lo necesario y acordate de tener siempre el celular prendido...

- por si tengo una emergencia, lo sé. Saben que no me voy a la guerra ¿verdad?

SI creí que ahí terminaba estaba muy equivocada, ya que pasaron a recordarme cada cosa que tenía que llevar en el bolso, que ya había armado, y tras uno que otro comentario de mi hermana Sophia como "¿puedo usar tus cosas?" o "que bueno que te vas todas las vacaciones", que fueron reprochados por mi padre, la conversación terminó junto con la cena.

Me fui a mi habitación y sin pensarlo demasiado me puse mi pijama que consistía en una calza corta que solía usar para practicar gimnasia y una remera que le había quitado a papá y me dormí, a sabiendas que mañana debía despertarme a las cinco de la mañana.

Cuando sonó el despertador me levanté de la cama como autómata y abrí mi ropero buscando lo único que había dejado fuera de la maleta para poder usar hoy. Era un pantalón marrón flojo estilo militar, una remera musculosa negra (estábamos en pleno verano) y unas zapatillas gastadas del mismo color. Mi pelo era un caso perdido por lo que hice lo de siempre, me lo até en una trenza cocida dejando a la visa lo único que me gustaba de mí, las pecas en mi nariz.

- ¡Nos vemos en la eliminatoria!

Eso fue lo último que escuché decir a mi madre antes de que el autobús avanzara. A penas dejaron de estar a la vista me puse los auriculares y me acomodé para dormir, ignorando olímpicamente a la chica rubia que tenía a mi lado. No planeaba hacerme amiga de ninguna en la competencia por lo que ¿para que intentar ser sociable? ¡Jamás lo fui! A los pocos minutos me quedé dormida profundamente escuchando una melodía de piano de debussí.

Estaba durmiendo cuando me despierto de golpe porque alguien me tapó la nariz y no pude respirar. Frente a mi, inclinada por sobre el respaldo de su asiento, estaba una chica de ojos dorados y pelo negro corto mirándome mientras sonreía. La rubia a mi costado rió cuando yo fruncí los ojos con enojo a la chica que me había despertado.

- hola – dijo simplemente, sin explicarme bien porque demonios me había despertado. Cuando a los pocos segundos no dijo más, decidí no gastar mi tiempo en ella y me moví a cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo pero la rubia me frenó.

- no te conviene, va a volver a hacerlo – suspiré sonoramente y miré a la rubia desconfiadamente.

- ¿la conoces? – ante mi pregunta se miraron entre ellas y luego a mi.

- si, somos amigas. Yo soy Alice y ella es Rose – explicó la de pelo negro que me había despertado - ¿cómo te llamas? – ignoré su pregunta.

- ¿amigas? ¿Y ambas son competidoras? – desde pequeña había participado en competencia y había aprendido por experiencia propia que dos chicas no podían ser amigas si participaban en el mismo torneo. Siempre terminaba en sabotaje.

- Lo sé, lo sé, es poco común – respondió con fastidio la rubia – pero ¿y qué? ¿Si nos llevamos bien afuera, por qué no también adentro? – parecía tan racional como lo decía que no supe que responderle.

- y bien ¿cómo te llamas? – insistió la tal Alice.

- Isabella – respondí resignada. No sabía como lidiar con este par de chicas tan anormales.

Después de eso no tuve otra opción más que apagar mi IPod y charlar con ellas. Alice me había adoptado como su amiga y al parecer no era algo en lo que yo tuviera voto. No es que me quejara, me caían bien, y mientras no revelara nada con lo que pudieran sabotearme, estaría bien juntarme con ellas.

Al parecer ambas chicas vivían en un pueblo a quince minutos de mi casa, por lo que me sorprendió no haberlas visto antes. Con el tiempo fui descubriendo sus personalidades... Alice era muy activa y no dejaba que te niegues a algo, incluso había logrado que acepte compartir habitación con ella (aunque realmente no ofrecí mucha resistencia ya que de todos modos debía compartir habitación con alguien); en cambio, Rose, era mas tranquila y fácil de estar cerca. Las únicas dos cosas importantes en su vida eran la gimnasia artística y la moda.

Nos hospedaríamos en un hotel no muy lujoso cerca del centro de la ciudad. Mi cuarto, el cual compartido, consistía en las tres camas, un armario compartido, un baño y una ventana la cual tenía la hermosa vista de una escalera de emergencias por la cual podía salir tranquilamente. El coordinador nos avisó que teníamos hasta las nueve de la noche para descansar o recorrer la ciudad pero que a esa hora debíamos estar de vuelta para la cena. Agradecida por la noticia tomé una campera de buzo que había traído y tras despedirme de las chicas fui a pasear, deseosa de estirar las piernas después de seis horas de viaje.

Me subí la capucha de la campera debido a que había refrescado y caminé por la calle prestando atención a las calles para no perderme, hasta que unas risas me distrajeron. En un lugar medio desierto, había unos cinco chicos andando en bicicleta y haciendo piruetas. Lentamente me acerqué a donde estaban ellos tratando de que no notaran mi presencia, porque a pesar de no tener un aspecto que diera miedo, podían molestarse porque una extraña los espiara. Cuando noté que había comenzado a oscurecer me giré para irme y me dí cuenta que uno de los chicos había estado atrás mío y me estaba mirando con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿disfrutaste el espectáculo? – preguntó mirándome atentamente. Me quedé impresionada por sus ojos verdes por lo que tarde en responder.

- Lo siento – murmuré de manera casi inaudible, pero no esperé a que averiguar si me había escuchado e intenté esquivarlo e irme pero él tomó mi brazo con fuerza.

- no te vas a ningún lado. Al resto le va a encantar escuchar que encontré un chico chismoso – murmuró con burla y cuando lo escuché dejé de forcejear y lo miré dudando hasta que comprendí. Me había llamado "chico" porque al ver mi ropa y mi rostro oculto por la capucha, era lo primero que alguien suponía.

- no soy ningún "chico" chismoso – dije con fuerza y él se quedó estático al escuchar mi vos para nada masculina y con poca delicadeza me quitó la capucha. Su cara era de puro asombro.

- este no es lugar para princesitas creídas – me dijo sonriéndome. ¡Demonios! Tenía una sonrisa hermosa que casi llegaba a opacar su idiotez.

- ¡que bueno!, porque no me caen bien – respondí con burla y aprovechando que me había soltado me fui antes de que reaccione y sólo atiné a escuchar su risa mientras me iba.

Debido a que estaba oscureciendo, las sombras de los edificios eran mas largas y todo tenía un color anaranjado. Cada vez había menos gente y la poca que había me miraba demasiado por lo que me volví a subir la capucha y avancé mas rápido, deseando llegar pronto al hotel. Seguro que Alice y Rose... Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por varias risas y ruidos de bicicletas. Por unos segundos mi corazón se aceleró del miedo, pero cuando escuché el grito de esa vos que reconocía, mi corazón se aceleró por motivos distintos.

- ¡Hey! – El chico de ojos verdes de hace un rato me dio alcance rápido junto con sus amigos.

- ¿tanto lío para encontrar a este chico? – se quejó uno de sus amigos y yo sonreí de lado.

- no le digas chico que tiene carácter fuerte – le advirtió y al pasar cerca mío me quitó la capucha mientras reía – te estuve buscando niña, es peligroso que andes sola por la calle ¿viniste por el torneo no?

- no soy una niña y puedo cuidarme sola por lo que mejor vete a jugar a otro lado – el chico era lindo pero igualmente era un extraño.

- no seas así, somos como estrellas de rock acá, tendrías que adorarnos – dijo uno de sus amigos obviamente refiriéndose a sus habilidades en la bicicleta. Yo seguí caminando y lo miré de reojo. Era de piel oscura y de ojos negros profundos.

- ¿por qué? – Pregunté yo – los vi haciendo pruebas con sus triciclos y yo puedo hacer lo mismo pero sin la bicicleta – me mofé y varios rieron mientras murmuraban "triciclos" de manera incrédula.

- ¿segura? – volvió a hablar el chico de piel oscura.

- muy, pero ahora lo que me interesa no es deleitarlos con lo que es tener habilidad. Sólo quiero volver a mi hotel... – murmuré mirando a los costados – qué no sé donde está – reconocí. Ya hacía unos segundos lo había sospechado, pero ahora estaba oficialmente perdida con cuatro chicos que no sabían quienes eran.

* * *

¿qué les pareció?

Es sólo el principio y las cosas van a avanzar mucho. Pronto subo otro por lo que sigan leyendo y dejen reviews que quiero sus opiniones.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy nuevamente!

Gracias por los review, me encantaron y acá les traigo el segundo cap. Disfrutenlo...

Los personajes le pertencen a SM.

* * *

- ok, yo te llevo – miré incrédula al de ojos verdes que se había frenado a mi lado cuando yo dejé de caminar.

- no, no voy a dejar que me lleves. ¡Ni siquiera se quién sos! – le reproché mientras buscaba alguna señal que reconociera.

- Soy Edward. Ahora me conoces – señaló el manubrio de su bici – sube – lo miré desconfiada, dudando un segundo – no muerdo – se burló y sonreí tenuemente, sabiendo que perdería la batalla. Él era demasiado lindo.

- no le creas – se burló uno de bucles negros y dos hoyuelos bien marcados - no sabes la marca que me dejó el otro día. Tiene complejo de vampiro – está ves sonreí ampliamente y suspiré al subirme. Cuando le avisé que no tenía idea del nombre del hotel, Edward rió y comenzó a andar, asegurándome que él sabía en qué hotel se quedaban las gimnastas, no había muchos en la ciudad.

- ¿cual es tu nombre? – preguntó de la nada Edward mientras avanzaba y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando sentí su aliento cerca de mi cuello.

- Isabella – me alejé un poco de él y casi nos caemos ambos de la bicicleta por lo que suspiré y me volví a sentar como antes dejando que esté cerca mío.

- ellos son Emmet – señaló al de bucles – Jacob – el morocho de ojos negros – y Jasper – al último no lo había escuchado hablar. Tenía el pelo rubio con un poco de ondas y ojos celestes brillantes. Su rostro tranquilizador no parecía encajar con la ropa grande y gastada que tenía.

A los pocos minutos llegamos y me relajé notoriamente al darme cuenta que al fin estaba en un lugar segura. Jacob y Jasper se despidieron de mi y volvieron por donde habíamos venido, pero Emmet y Edward se quedaron a mi lado.

- bueno, gracias. Al parecer no son chicos tan malos - acepté

- somos chicos buenos, tan sólo un poco raros ¿verdad Emmet? – preguntó Edward, pero no recibió respuesta. Cuando nos giramos a verlo él estaba mirando embobado a la ventana de mi habitación por la cual se asomaba Rosalie mirándome con una ceja alzada.

- ¿quién es ella? – me preguntó cuando vio que le hacía señas de que ya subía.

- Se llama Rosalie. Relájate un poco Romeo, ella no irá a ninguna parte – le avisé y Edward rió.

- pues yo si voy a algúna parte, Romeo no subió a buscar a Julieta y se murió. Yo si la busco – iba a subir por la escalera de incendios pero por suerte Edward lo frenó mientras reía.

- mejor nos vamos – avisó arrastrando a Emmet – otro día quizá nos veamos cuando tenga que quitar a Emmet de la habitación de esa chica – se rió y se fueron mientras sacudían la gorra a forma de saludo y Emmet gritaba que volvería.

Con una sonrisa entré al hotel y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. No había llegado a abrir la puerta de madera vieja que llevaba a mi habitación, cuando esta se abrió y la mano de Rosalie me jaló dentro de la habitación. Rosalie ya le había dicho a Alice que yo había llegado con dos chicos (por suerte no había visto a los otros dos) y ahora querían todos los detalles. Al principio no quería hablar pero finalmente les conté todo lo que había sucedido. Ambas se rieron de mi porque notaron el claro interés en Edward, y no lo negué, no tenía sentido.

- Entonces... ¿no te interesa el de pelo negro? – preguntó dudosa Rosalie.

- no, él es Emmet y es todo tuyo – le expliqué – quiere ser tu Romeo y casi sube por la escaleras de incendio – ella es puso colorada y trató de ocultarlo poniéndose una almohada en la cara, ocasionando que Alice y yo rompiéramos a carcajadas.

- basta de reírse de mi... ¿entonces le gusto? – quiso confirmar. En tan sólo un segundo habíamos vuelto a reírnos a las carcajadas.

Pasamos media hora más hablando de distintas cosas hasta que fueron las nueve y tuvimos que ir a cenar. A penas habíamos salido del cuarto cuando vemos a una chica rubia platinada pasar cerca de nosotras por el pequeño pasillo con paredes blancas.

Miré a Rosalie y ella me miró, dirigiéndome una mirada significativa. Ambas habíamos reconocido al instante a Lauren. Ella era la favorita del jurado, por lo cual era nuestra principal oponente. Apuramos el paso y al pasar yo la empuje con los hombros.

- aunque me choques, seguiré siendo la mejor – me advirtió con vos burlona. Me di vuelta y la miré con una sonrisa.

- claro, claro – murmuré burlonamente y cuando hablé nuevamente mi vos sonó falsamente dulce – por cierto, lamento lo de la broma – ella me miró interrogante al igual que Alice y Rose por lo que decidí explicarme – la de ponerte agua oxigenada en el shampoo, espero que tu pelo pueda arreglarse – ella frunció el seño y se fue enojada, murmurando cosas por lo bajo que seguramente eran insultos en mi contra.

Al otro día nos despertaron a las seis de la mañana y nuestro entrenamiento comenzó. Todos los días correríamos dos horas a la mañana, luego practicaríamos tres horas, frenaríamos media hora a almorzar y tendríamos seis horas más de práctica y una hora de estiramiento. Con suerte descansaríamos a las siete, pero si alguno de los cuatro entrenadores creía que necesitabas mas practica debías quedarte más horas entrenando lo que él te dijese.

El primer día fue un desastre. Durante las dos horas de correr, las chicas por poco tuvieron que arrastrarme la última media hora, y en los entrenamientos mi carácter había logrado que dos profesores me pidieran quedarme entrenando hasta más tarde. ¿Qué culpa tenía yo si a ellos les molestaba que yo les grite en donde podían meterse las pesas?

Ahora estaba tirada en mi cama con hielo en la cabeza y Alice masajeando mis pies.

- no puedo creer que te hayan obligado a quedarte hasta las diez de la noche ¡no pueden impedirte cenar! – protestó Alice.

- en realidad, podría haber sido peor si tenemos en cuenta las barbaridades que les gritó la cavernícola.

- pues se lo merecía – argumenté en un murmullo – esas pesas si eran suficientemente grandes y como no me creía yo quise que lo compruebe – Rose rodó los ojos.

- pero no podes decirle que lo compruebe metiéndoselo en...

- ¡basta! – Se rió Alice – creo que ya repetimos suficientes veces las palabrotas de Bella – comentó entre risas. Ellas ya habían decidido que "Bella" sería mi sobrenombre.

- está bien, sólo quiero dormir ahora y no volver a despertarme jamás – musité.

Había pasado una semana. Una semana de torturas, gritos y castigos que terminaban a las diez de la noche. Digamos que desde mi pequeña "sugerencia", los profesores habían decidido que necesitaba mas practica y por cada pequeño error me debía quedar una hora extra cuando terminase el entrenamiento.

Ahora eran las seis y media de la tarde y estábamos todas deseando terminar la práctica, pero yo en especial, porque hoy no había recibido castigo y podría irme al horario correcto. Me subí a la viga y comencé mi secuencia.

- ¡AAAH! – el grito agudo me hizo perder la concentración y caí estrepitosamente a la colchoneta. Desde el suelo miré a Lauren mirándose una uña. Rodé los ojos mientras intentaba levantarme pero una vos me frenó.

- no le está yendo bien en esta actividad. Hoy debe quedarse una hora más a practicar – me dejé caer en la colchoneta con un suspiro mientras observaba como el resto se iba debido a que el profesor les había dado permiso. Rose y Alice me miraron con lastima y tras un saludo se fueron, dejándome completamente sola en el gimnasio. ¡Ni el profesor se quedó! Aunque claro, tampoco me quejaba. No era bueno escuchar sus críticas todo el tiempo.

Me levanté y volví a intentarlo, ignorando el dolor en mis músculos que pedían a gritos un descanso.

Era la quinta vez que hacia perfectamente la rutina cuando escucho unos aplausos y gritos. Me giré tan rápido que mi cuello sonó, pero no le presté atención porque veía a tres chicos parados en el medio del gimnasio mirándome con sonrisas burlonas.

- con que no era mentira lo de la piruetas. Te sale bastante bien sin bicicleta – argumentó Edward.

- ¿cómo demonios entraron? – pregunté acercándome a ellos y riéndome.

- fue fácil, Jacob se quedó distrayendo a una chica que nos vio y el resto es pan comido – aclaró Emmet – ahora lo importante es ¿dónde está mi Julieta? Yo dije que iba a volver por ella – me reí.

- pues, ellas están en la habitación, yo soy la única que debe practicar más porque me castigaron – avisé.

- ¿castigo? – Preguntó Edward - ¿qué hiciste?

- no pienso decírselo – les avisé mientras me sonrojaba – ahora necesito que se vayan, debo practicar.

- sí que eres antipática, vinimos para divertirnos y vamos a hacerlo – musitó Edward y caminó hacia mí.

- ¿qué haces? – pregunté retrocediendo.

- divertirme - antes de que pudiese hacer nada me había subido a su hombro y me llevaba a fuera del gimnasio – ahora... ¿donde era la habitación de Julieta? – preguntó mientras me llevaba.

- Se llama Rosalie – aclaré – y compartimos habitación, por lo que no les voy a decir. ¡Bájame! – mi protesta fue en vano.

- ¡yo sé! – Emmet sonrió y caminó al frente. Habíamos caminado un sólo minuto cuando escuché la vos de Jasper por primera vez y hubiese preferido no hacerlo.

- no te enojes Edward, pero desde acá tengo una vista increíble – Yo llevaba las mayas típicas de Gimnasia artística por lo que Jasper debía estar teniendo un gran panorama de mi trasero.

- ¡bájame! – grité y esta vez me hizo caso, pero tomó mi brazo para no dejarme ir.

- vienes con nosotros, es hora de divertirse ¡ya practicaste demasiado!

- pero no puedo escaparme de una practica

- Isabella – miré curiosa a Emmet – acabas de hacerlo – y se rió. Rodé los ojos y me adelanté hasta llegar a escalera de incendios que daba a mi habitación.

- muy bien, quédense acá que subo, le aviso a las chicas que bajen y mientras me visto – los miré con advertencia y al parecer comprendieron porque ninguno dijo nada más.

Subí la escalera y golpeé la ventana, asustando a Alice y Rose que estaban tiradas de espaldas a mí.

- AAH! – grité cuando ambas se dieron vuelta. Las dos tenían una crema verde en la cara y los flequillos tomados con una vincha. Antes de que los chicos preguntaran que pasa yo ya había roto en carcajadas – Por dios, están horrendas – les dije mientras Rose habría la ventana.

- gracias, la transpiración a ti te queda muy bien – se defendió Alice.

- bueno, lo mío puede pasar por sexy, pero lo de ustedes... – les argumenté mientras buscaba ropa mía por la habitación.

- ¿qué importa? Nadie nos ve – aseguró Rosalie.

- bueno, yo no estaría tan segura. Si se asoman por la ventana tres chicos guapos las verían.

- ¡¿qué? – gritaron las dos.

- Edward y dos amigos nos esperan para divertirnos. Tienen cinco minutos para alistarse – como si eso fuera una señal, las dos corrieron al baño a quitarse la mascarilla. Me asomé por la ventana y después de gritarles que tardaríamos unos diez minutos, me dirigí al baño para echar a las chicas y bañarme, mientras ellas decidían que usar.

Me bañé en cinco minutos y salí del baño con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo. Ellas estaban a medio vestir, Rose con sólo un top y una pollerita puesto y Alice peinándose frente al espejo con una remera larga que le curía hasta el final de la cola.

Las tres nos dimos cuenta en un segundo cuando escuchamos el ruido de la ventana, y miramos a las tres cabezas asomadas por ella. Tanto nosotras como ellos teníamos los ojos abiertos como platos, ésta no era una situación que alguno pudiese predecir.

- sexy – fue el comentario de Emmet, y gracias a ello reaccionamos. Rose se cubrió la parte de arriba y Alice estiró la remera, mientras que yo avanzaba hacia ellos sosteniendo mi toalla.

- son unos pervertidos, idiotas y.,..

- controlados por las hormonas – terminó Jasper – esa chica está buena – murmuró mientras bajaba por la escalera.

- Muy bonito, si te gusta Rose, discútelo con Emmet – le dije.

- le gusta la de pelo negro – me aclaró Edward – y sabes, porque no bajas. Yo creo que eso se te ve bien – me miró de arriba a abajo y me puse colorada.

Le di un empujoncito y cerré la ventana y luego la cortina, asegurándome de que no había posibilidades de que el "accidente" vuelva a suceder mientras yo me estaba vistiendo.

* * *

¿les gustó?

Bueno, dejen todos los reviews que puedan y revisen porque aunque el proximo cap no creo subirlo tan pronto, no voy a tardar mucho.

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia. No dejen de leerla!

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM.

* * *

En diez minutos las tres estábamos listas. Rose llevaba una pollera de jean corta y una remera rosa junto con un par de zapatillas (a nadie se le ocurría usar tacos después de haber entrenado todo el día, las piernas no te resistían). Alice tenía la remera larga celeste y un jean oscuro ajustado. En cambio yo tenía… bueno, lo que era usual en mí. Un pantalón de jean flojo y gastado y una remera manga corta negra con un estampado en el frente. Para ser honesta, estaba bastante parecida a los chicos, salvo que ellos llevaban bermudas y remeras tres veces sus talles.

Bajamos por las escaleras de incendios porque Alice y Rose no podían ser vistas saliendo y yo debía estar practicando. No fue problema para mí o Alice, pero Rose se arrepintió de haber elegido usar una pollera.

- Al fin - suspiró Edward teatralmente cuando salimos - ¿saben que no pasaron sólo diez minutos verdad?-preguntó con burla.

- claro que sabemos - le respondí - pero el tiempo extra fue una multa por estúpidos. Y si vuelven a entrar a nuestra habitación, van a tener que andar en monociclo ¿está claro? - los tres me miraron con cara de horror y las chicas rieron.

- ¡no lo harías! - Emmet parecía que le habían dicho que iba a matar a todo el mundo.

- oh, claro que sí. No va a ser muy difícil romper sus bicicletas - Edward levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

- tu ganas, tu ganas - aceptó y yo sonreí - ahora, debido a que técnicamente te raptamos, nosotros elegimos a donde ir - avisó - y ustedes deben aceptar, son parte del pack de rapto - explicó mirando a Alice y Rose.

- ¿parte del pack? Si que eres un romántico - se burló Emmet y todos reímos.

- es verdad, que poco delicado ¿me enseñarías Romeo? - para ese momento todos llorábamos de la risa mientras caminábamos por las calles desiertas y oscuras.

Miré un poco desconfiada a los costados, notando que el ambiente no era muy lindo y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando recordé una escena similar que no había terminado tan bien. Pero ellos eran distintos, no lo harían… ¿verdad? Aunque claro, como podría saber si apenas era la segunda vez que los veía ¿acaso podía ser más confiada? Si ellos eran unos ladrones, violadores o psicópatas que iban a asesinarme a mí y a las chicas, no lo sabía. Ok, quizá estaba exagerando pero había posibilidades de que no sean buena compañía, a fin de cuentas me sacaron de un ensayo sin permiso de nadie.

- ok, ya dinos que estas pensando - la vos de Alice me devolvió a la realidad - parece que estas resolviendo un problema de matemática muy complejo.

- yo… pues, la verdad pensaba que las tres acabamos de salir del hotel con tres completos extraños - no era esa clase de chicas que mienten mucho, prefería decir la verdad, a fin de cuentas "solo un amiga dice la verdad tan cruda" ¿no?

- ¿nosotros somos los completos extraños? - preguntó Jasper - bueno, por lo menos lo dijo en el sentido de desconocidos y no en el sentido de raros. Creo que es verdad que no nos conoce, nadie jamás había usado el adjetivo "extraños" sin querer decirnos raros - todos miramos mientras él hablaba consigo mismo y vi como Edward y Emmet ponían los ojos en blanco, al parecer estos comentarios de Jasper eran usuales.

- Pregunta - dijo Edward. Alice, Rose y yo lo miramos confundidas y él aclaró - quieren saber cosas de nosotros para que no seamos extraños, por lo que… pregunta. Pero te advierto, por cada pregunta que hagan tienen que responder a una que nosotros hagamos, es lo justo.

- bien, yo primera - dijo Rose - ¿Cuántos años tienen? - era claro que nosotras tres teníamos 17 porque competíamos en la misma categoría, por lo que nunca tuvimos que preguntarlo, pero ellos…. Si, había sido una buena pregunta.

- bien, para que sepan, no somos tan viejos como parecemos. Sólo somos maduros para nuestra edad - aclaró Emmet y Alice rió - yo tengo 19 al igual que Jasper, el pequeño Eddie tiene 18 - las tres lo miramos con una ceja alzada, esperando una aclaración de "el pequeño Eddie".

- no, no me llaman Eddie, es sólo algo que el simio subdesarrollado lo dice para burlarse de mi debido a que tengo un año menos que ellos dos. Pero ustedes lo tienen completamente prohibido, tienen 17 ¿cierto?

- si - respondí.

- bien, ahora nuestra pregunta - comentó Edward - ¿qué…?

- alto ahí, ustedes ya preguntaron nuestra edad - lo frenó Alice.

- ¡no es justo! Ya sabíamos sus edades porque compiten en la cosa esa de gimnasia, sólo queríamos confirmarlo - se quejó Emmet.

- si… pues lo lamento. En la guerra todo se vale - aclaró Rose.

- también en el amor - le respondió Emmet y todos reímos.

Después de eso pasamos tres horas charlando sobre cada uno. Al principio eran preguntas y respuestas, pero terminó en una guerra de acusaciones en donde decían momentos vergonzosos de cada uno, desde la vez que Emmet corrió desnudo por el medio de una plaza hasta cuando Alice se quedó encerrada en un tacho de basura cuando buscaba una pulsera que se le había caído y el basurero casi se la lleva. Obviamente no faltó que Rosalie me mandara al frente sobre mi castigo. Los tres chicos se rieron de mi y yo sólo quise ahorcarla ¡ahora sí que me creerían una gran chica! (nótese el sarcasmo). Yo había querido ocultarlo porque había aprendido con el tiempo que hay cosas que un chico no debe saber de una chica y el hecho de que la chica hable como un camionero estaba tan prohibido como el hecho de que la chica le mire el culo a los chicos ¡eran cosas que las mujeres hacíamos y que debían permanecer ocultas para el hombre!

Los chicos nos habían llevado al mismo lugar en donde los había visto andar en bicicleta y nos sentamos a charlar bajo la luz de las estrellas escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad a lo lejos. Creí que era romántico, pero todo romance en el aire fue tapado por un olor….

- ¡por dios Emmet! - gritó Jasper.

- Yo no fui - fue su defensa y para ser honesta, no me sonó muy cierto, y no lo digo porque Edward comenzó a reírse junto con Alice y Rosalie.

- no mientas, es tu olor - lo acusó Jasper nuevamente.

- ¿acaso identificas el olor de los gases de Emmet? - pregunté yo sin creerlo y las chicas se rieron - creo que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos - me burlé y ellos sólo me ignoraron.

La noche fue increíble. Resultó ser que los chicos eran dignos de confiar para todo, excepto cuidar tu comida ya que Jasper se había comido una pizza completa de las que habíamos comprado en el camino. Para la vuelta Jasper llevaba a Alice a caballito ya que le dolían las piernas, y honestamente Rose y yo estábamos iguales pero no pensábamos dejar que los chicos nos carguen ¡aún teníamos orgullo!

Cuando al fin llegamos, estábamos todos demasiado cansados como para decir mucho mas por lo que tras hacerles una seña de saludo a los chicos comenzamos a subir las escaleras de incendio. Yo era la última en entrar por la ventana cuando los susurros de Edward me frenaron.

- ¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono? Es bastante complicado encontrarte - aún en susurros podía escuchar su tono burlón.

- soy una chica muy ocupada - le seguí el juego, pero como siempre, tenía que ser interrumpido.

- 526-8172, y no tardes mucho en llamarla porque se va a poner como histérica - fulminé con la mirada a Alice que estaba asomada por la ventana a mi lado.

- gracias - murmuró Edward con una sonrisa mientras Emmet y Jasper se reían y comenzaban a irse a buscar a Jacob el cual había pasado todo este tiempo con la chica que "casi" los atrapa. Al parecer no la había pasado nada mal si es que las cosas habían salido como creíamos - un placer hablar con vos - me dijo antes de guiñarme un ojo. Como era de esperar los colores subieron a mi cara y mientras yo trataba de ocultar mi rostro aprovechando la oscuridad, Alice respondió.

- gracias, también fue un placer hablar con vos, pero ahora quiero dormir. Chau Edward - rodé los ojos y tras saludar con la mano a Edward me metí en la pieza y Alice atrás mío cerrando la ventana.

Bostecé mientras me ponía mi ropa de dormir. Era demasiado tarde y teniendo en cuenta que había estado todo el día haciendo ejercicios, tenía toda la razón de querer dormir por un buen tiempo; en este momento entendía a los animales que invernaban.

Una semana, eso era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza ahora, por mas de una razón. Hacía una semana que no hablaba con Edward y no era porque sí, era porque faltaba una semana para que sea la primera eliminatoria del torneo y yo supiese si realmente tengo alguna posibilidad con este deporte. Porque a decir verdad, llegar hasta donde había llegado no era difícil, lo difícil era avanzar; y si eras eliminada en la primera prueba, significaba que debías intentar otro deporte.

Todas las prácticas eran mas difíciles que antes, porque no sólo nosotras estábamos nerviosas, sino que los profesores parecían haber ingerido una gran cantidad de café y no necesitaban descansar, aunque claro… ellos no hacían los ejercicios, ¡sólo gritaban! Por suerte, debido a mis "horas extras" de practica, yo era bastante buena y hasta podía decir que pasaría, pero los profesores me tenían en la mira porque temían que durante la eliminatoria no sepa controlar mi carácter frente a los jueces. Incluso la única profesora que no me odiaba, se me había acercado para pedirme que durante la competencia mantenga mi boca serrada y finja una sonrisa.

Acabábamos de terminar la práctica, que terminó a las ocho de la noche y nos dirigimos a la habitación a ducharnos para poder cenar y dormirnos. Tenía un mensaje de Edward pero intenté evitar leerlo hasta que sea estrictamente necesario y me fui a duchar. Él me había llamado, anteriormente, para juntarnos los seis juntos (Jacob ya no venía tan seguido, hacía mal tercio o… ¿séptimo?), lo cual ya habíamos hecho todos juntos desde hace un mes, pero él ahora quería una "cita" y yo no tenía el tiempo. Ok, acepto que influía un poco el hecho de que estaba aterrada de tan sólo pensar en avanzar con Edward en una relación más seria, pero luego del primer eliminatorio no iba a tener otra opción más que aceptar mi derrota y salir en una cita. ¿Por qué decir eso me sonaba como ir a la horca? ¿Acaso las personas no desean ir a citas? Pues yo no. Prefería la horca.

Cuando salí del baño Alice sostenía mi celular en la mano y me miraba con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Cuánto mas vas a torturar al pobre Edward? - me preguntó con reproche y sentí un nudo en el estomago al saber que no iba a tener otra opción más que hablar del tema con ellas.

- yo… no lo torturo, simplemente estoy ocupada con las practicas. Le dije que hasta las eliminatorias no iba a tener tiempo para juntarnos - expliqué dirigiéndome a mi cama. Mientras me metía en ella Rose se me acercó y se sentó en el borde del colchón.

- No por eso no puedes hablar por teléfono con él por las noches. ¿Él te gusta? - suspiré sonoramente de manera teatral antes de responder.

- eso no tiene nada que…

- sólo responde sí o no - me interrumpió.

- si - bien, los monosílabos eran mas fáciles de decir, no tendría porqué halar mucho.

- ¿te agrada hablar con él?

- si - me mordí la lengua para no agregar otra escusa y esperé a que el cuestionario terminara.

- ¿te gusta pasar tiempo con él?

- si - no me gustaba este cuestionario. Definitivamente no me gustaba para donde iba.

- ¿tiene mal aliento? - esa había sido Alice.

- ¡no! - respondí y Rose rió.

- ¿entonces por qué lo esquivas? - la pregunta de Rose salió en un susurro, pero yo la sentí como un puñal.

- no es de su incumbencia - sin decir más me di media vuelta y les di la espalda. No quería explicarles que las malas experiencias y mi mente fallada no me lo permitían. Aún no estaba lista para hablar de lo sucedido, no aún.

Las escuché a las dos suspirar y a Alice murmurar algo así como "¿alguna ves viste una gimnasta monja?", pero al rato lo dejaron y apagaron la luz para dormir. Esperé hasta que las dos estuviesen completamente dormidas para salir de la cama, tomas un abrigo y mi celular y salir a la escalera de incendios. Me senté al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera y suspiré antes de abrir mi celular y mirar el mensaje que tanto me atormentaba.

"_¿día cansador? Y los profesores ¿te tratan mejor? Parece que hace siglos que no hablamos. Realmente eres una chica ocupada" _

Los mensajes que me mandaba ya no eran tan dulces como antes y yo sabía la razón. Realmente me dolía rechazarlo tanto, pero era algo que no podía evitar, era más fuerte que yo, simplemente no podía aceptar una relación con él. Miré las estrellas de manera pensativa.

- realmente deseo poder decirte que sí, no tienes idea - murmuré para mí misma.

"_lo lamento, el estrés de la competencia me tiene más loca de lo usual. Fue un día cansador y los profesores me tratan mejor ahora que vieron que no soy tan mala, pero me tienen vigilada para que no diga ningún insulto. ¿Y vos cómo estás? ¿Emmet y Jasper? Jacob parece no aparecer."_

Lo sé, un chico me coquetea y yo pregunto por los amigos. Quizá no le doy ánimos pero tampoco lo desanimo.

"_lo lamento, el estrés de la competencia me tiene mas loca de lo usual. Fue un día cansador y los profesores me tratan mejor ahora que vieron que no soy tan mala, pero me tienen vigilada para que no diga ningún insulto. ¿Y vos como estás? Espero que bien, la última vez que te vi tenías un buen golpe de una caída de la bicicleta"_

Mejor ¿no?... ¿o le daba demasiado animo?

Lo envié y deje de preocuparme, a fin de cuentas, esta "amistad" ya estaba hundida, peor no podía irme. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos unos segundos, deseando ser otra persona.

- ¡Bella! - el grito me sobresaltó y miré a todos lados, perdida al notar que no estaba en mi cama - ¿te dormiste afuera? - Alice se asomaba por la ventana y me miraba preocupada. ¡Me había quedado dormida en la escalera de incendios! De un salto me levanté y noté el dolor de mi cuello por haber dormido en una mala posición.

- lo lamento, anoche salí a tomar aire y me debí haber quedado dormida ¿qué hora es? - mi voz sonaba pastosa y aún me sentía bastante dormida.

- tarde - mencionó y tiró de mí para que entrara. Desde ese momento todo fue una locura de gritos y corridas para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento.

TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC…

El tiempo pasaba y mi vida seguía igual de monótona que antes, pero con más emociones que en años. Todos los días era lo mismo, me despertaba y me iba a entrenar, pensando todo el día en si al volver tendría un mensaje de Edward. Los nervios no me permitían concentrarme y siempre cometía en la práctica un error que lograba que deba estar una hora más entrenando, lo que significaba una hora más de nervios. Para cuando por fin llegaba a mi habitación a las ocho de la noche, el nudo en mi estomago me había quitado las ganas de comer y me quedaba sola en la habitación hasta las diez, que era cuando las chicas volvían de cenar, mirando el celular que decía "no hay mensajes nuevos". Porque sí, al fin había logrado que Edward dejara de insistir y eso era lo que quería, entonces… ¿por qué me sentía como la persona más miserable del mundo?

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras en un vano intento de quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Este no era momento para preocuparme por él, no ahora que estaba en el vestuario a punto de ir a competir. Para este momento todas las chicas ya estaban estirando excepto Alice y yo, que estábamos recogiéndonos el pelo con la mayor cantidad de horquillas posibles por lo que nos sorprendió escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Me giré luego de acomodar la última horquilla en su lugar y me quedé dura como una piedra.

- ¿qué…? ¿Qué haces acá? - pregunté en un susurro.

- ¡al fin! ¿Sabes lo que me costó que sólo quedemos nosotras dos solas? ¡Tuve que deshacerle el peinado! - se quejó Alice - pero bueno, mejor apúrate que tenemos que competir - y tras despedirse de mí y Edward, se fue a calentar.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio. No sabía qué hacer ¿cómo enfrentarlo ahora?

- tengo que irme - bueno, quizá no necesitaba enfrentarlo. Cuando pasé a su lado tomó mi muñeca y me frenó, impidiéndome avanzar.

* * *

¿YYYYY...? ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?

bueno, yo estoy feliz con lo que escribí y espero que les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews que me llena de emoción recibir sus comentarios.

Recomiendenselo a sus amigos por favor, y no se olviden de revizar para cuando suba otro.

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM pero la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

- ¿Por qué escapas de mi? - dejé de forcejear para liberarme de su mano cuando escuché su tono serio, profundo. Bajé la mirada al piso y cerré los ojos con fuerza, negándome a responder - ¿por qué te alejas si quieres estar conmigo? - negué con la cabeza mientras una lagrima recorría mi mejilla. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y odiaba tener que hacerlo, odiaba tener que ir en contra de lo que más deseaba, pero era una persona cobarde y el miedo era más fuerte que cualquier deseo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que quiero estar contigo? Yo no quiero… - me interrumpió sin dejarme terminar la patética escusa que iba a darle.

- Alice te escuchó una noche diciendo que querías decirme que sí, pero que no podías, por lo que no intentes negarlo porque no voy a dejarte ir hasta que contestes - Entonces todo esto era culpa de Alice, ella me había escuchado hablar conmigo misma cuando salí a la escalera de incendio la vez que me quedé dormida ahí. La mataría. Mi suspiro salió tembloroso cuando intenté volver a hablar.

- no es de tu incumbencia - insistí y sentí que Edward aflojaba un poco el agarre de mi brazo pero no lo suficiente para que me pueda ir.

- bien, entonces vas a quedarte acá conmigo y no vas a competir ¿tenés ganas de perder por no haber competido siquiera? - un poco de enojo me pasó por los ojos pero en cuanto analicé un poco la situación, la tristeza volvió a mí en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

- no importa, a fin de cuentas voy a perder de todos modos - acepté la pura verdad, porque con el desempeño mío de las últimas prácticas, me echaban. Al minuto de no escuchar respuesta de él, me giré a verlo y me quedé estática. Su expresión era… era…. Era como si toda la esperanza se hubiese ido, como si no hubiese alegría en el mundo. - Edward - susurré con temor, yendo en contra de lo que hace unos minutos me había propuesto, pero él me ignoró y me soltó la mano y dando un paso hacia atrás, retrocedió como si yo fuese un monstruo, un completo desconocido que quería lastimarlo.

- ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Qué hiciste con esa chica que conocí? ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto cuanto te dije la idea de una relación? ¿Acaso es tan desagradable esa idea para ti, la de estar conmigo? ¿Tan sólo querías divertirte, burlarte de mí? - cada una de esas preguntas eran como puñales en mi y por cada puñal dos lagrimas caían. Me costaba respirar y sentía que todo me daba vueltas, pero eso no le importó, porque siguió, como si yo no me estuviese muriendo-Yo puedo que esté equivocado y que tú no me quieras, pero estoy seguro que si te interesa la gimnasia artística. Llegaste hasta acá y piensas rendirte como si fueras una idiota sin futuro… ¿solamente porque si? ¡Por favor! ¡Vas a darle el gusto a ese montón de chicas que quieren que renuncies!, ¡vas a demostrarles a los profesores que realmente no podes! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - a pesar de que ya estaba gritando, la última pregunta fue un susurro.

- no, pero yo… ya no sé si puedo - murmuré, sintiendo que todas mis barreras caían por esos segundos.

- entonces hagamos un trato - no lo miré, simplemente no podía, pero asentí - tú te conviertes en esa chica fuerte y peleadora que conocí y casi me da una paliza por confundirla con un chico, por unas horas o lo que dure esta competencia, y yo prometo que dejo de pedirte que no hagas algo que no quieres. No te insisto en salir en una cita ni en que me cuentas lo que te sucede. No te preguntaré más el por qué de tu miedo…. ¿trato?

- si - asenté mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, por ahora era lo mejor y luego vería si yo sería capaz de manejar esa situación.

- entonces, vete, la competencia está por empezar. - me apuró.

- el que debería irse eres tú, eres un pervertido por estar acá. Es el vestuario de mujeres - le reproché y salí empujándolo hacia un costado cuando pasé. Cuando salía lo escuché decir "esa es mi chica" y una leve sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro. Quizá si era lo suficiente fuerte, lograba ser su amiga y así no perderlo… Quizá. Pero para poder seguir viéndolo debía pasar esta eliminatoria.

Mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba el resto de las chicas practicando, sentí varias miradas en mí, especialmente de los jueces y mis profesores que me estuvieron entrenando las últimas dos semanas, pero aunque suene extraño ellos ya no ejercían presión en mí. Antes ellos me hacían sentir como si estuviera encerrada en un cuarto que no era suficientemente grande, con poco aire, donde ELLOS me controlaban, pero ahora gracias a Edward, y en parte Alice, me había dado cuenta que eso no era nada más y nada menos que algo de mi imaginación y que mi cabeza sólo la controlaba yo y que mientras no me ataran, literalmente, a una silla, no iba n a poder frenar mis intentos de conseguir mis sueños.

A penas estuve junto al resto de chicas, me puse a estirar. Todas llevábamos unas mayas distintas y la mía era negra con unas rayas verdes oscuras en algunos lugares, dándole un estilo bastante duro que me encantaba. Muy distinto al rosa claro de Alice, a la cual me acerqué para susurrarle:

- ¿sabes que cuando termine la eliminatoria me voy a vengar de vos por haber traído a Edward, no?

- Yo sólo quería ayudar y… - la miré con una ceja alzada y ella bufó - lo sé, sólo estoy deseando que no seas muy mala y tengas piedad de tu mejor amiga que sólo tenía buenas intenciones.

- bien, quería que lo tengas claro. Vas a sufrir mucho, pero por ahora…. Te voy a ganar - y tras soltar una carcajada me dirigí a hacer la fila para comenzar la competencia. Estaba de muy buen humor y con ganas de lucirme en esta competencia.

Mi concentración estaba mucho mejor ahora, porque sabía que si ganaba esto podía ver a Edward más seguido y además porque ahora tenía un mejor control de mis pensamientos.

En la prueba cada chica debía pasar cuatro secciones: suelo, viga, barra, y saltar el caballete. Debíamos mostrar nuestra rutina y no cometer un solo error para poder clasificar y seguir en la competencia, sin mencionar que debíamos tener nuestros pies en punta en cada segundo que no estén tocando el suelo porque si se te olvidaba… estabas fuera.

En cuanto sonó el silbato que daba comienzo, los cuerpos de todas las chicas se tensaron. La primer chica comenzó, seguida por la que segunda y luego la tercera, que para su mala suerte, y para mi buena suerte, se cayó, dejándola automáticamente en un nivel más bajo que yo, si es que no me caía. Por supuesto, cuando pasó Alice parecía un hada volando ya que en la sección de saltar el caballete, parecía que no tocaba el suelo al correr y se mantuvo mucho tiempo en el aire dando vueltas, fue perfecto. Al parecer los jueces creían que estaba equivocada porque decidieron darle un puntaje de 9.3.

- ¡EY! ¡Pelado! - me volteé a ver de dónde venía el grito y vi a Jasper gritándole al juez - ¿acaso está ciego?- por suerte, antes de que pudiese gritar algo más, Emmet lo frenó, sorprendiéndome de que no se sumara. Sonreí levemente al notar como los tres chicos con estilo callejero desentonaban totalmente del ambiente de las gradas donde había un montón de familias adineradas y bien vestidas, entre ellas… la mía. Sonreí levemente a mi madre y avancé, intentando que los chicos no notaran a quien le sonreía ¿quién iba a creer que yo, que usaba jeans gastados tuviera muchísima plata? Aunque claro, mis jeans gastados salían $200. De todos modos lo debían sospechar, para competir profesionalmente en la gimnasia artística debías ser de clase alta o tener mucha plata ahorrada.

- ¡Swan! - avancé temblorosa al sector de viga que era por el primero que debía pasar. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi corazón parecía no querer funcionar a la velocidad correcta mientras me paraba sobre la viga y esperaba que la música arrancara.

"sé los movimientos, lo hago para poder seguir con los chicos" pensé para mí misma, incluyendo en "chicos" tanto a Edward, Emmet y Jasper como a Alice y Rose. Moví mi pié derecho y comencé.

- 9.0 - susurré. No me había caído ni nada y había realizado todo a la perfección, pero en cierta manera me sentía decepcionada, hasta que escuché gritos de los chicos desde la tribuna, felicitándome, y me sentí repentinamente mejor conmigo misma. Bien, pues 9.0 en mi opinión no era nada malo, seguro que con eso clasificaba ¿no?

Cuatro horas y muchos nervios y gritos después, todas las chicas estábamos paradas esperando a que mencionaran nuestros nombres. Si te llamaban debías ir a donde los jueces te esperaban, te daban un papel certificando que avanzaste de ronda y esperabas con el resto de las seleccionadas, si no te llamaban, te quedabas con el grupo de las perdedoras a que te den un aplauso y te digan "gracias por intentarlo". En esta eliminatoria, de las 200 chicas que compitieron, 100 eran eliminadas, por lo que la mitad se iría del hotel hoy y otras cien volverían al hotel para descansar ya que en dos días seguirían sufriendo las prácticas. Como ya habían pasado tres semanas, por dos semanas practicaríamos y tendríamos otra eliminatoria.

- Dervil - la chica nombrada sonrió y avanzó para tomar el pergamino y esperar alejada del resto. Bueno, ella ya estaba salvada.

Seis nombres después, llamaron a Alice y tan sólo diez después a Rosalie. Cuando quedaban sólo quince chicas por llamar dijeron mi nombre. Sentí un alivio increíble y corrí a abrazarme con Alice y Rose tras haber tomado el pergamino.

- ¡lo logramos! - gritábamos las tres ignorando completamente las quejas del resto que todavía estaban entregando pergaminos. Honestamente, no me importaba, yo había pasado de ronda y por ahora eso era todo lo que importaba.

- somos las mas habilidosas y sexys de todas ¿no les parece? - preguntó Rosalie en susurros ya que ahora una vieja con muchísimas arrugas estaba hablando.

- creo que te golpeaste la cabeza haciendo tu rutina, no decís nada más que delirios - las tres miramos disimuladamente detrás nuestro y vimos a la rubia platinada, Lauren.

- y yo creo que a vos te dejaron caer de chica - le dije yo - dentro de un balde de agua oxigenada ¿todavía no arreglaron tu pelo? Se ve muy grave - me volví para el frente y esperé a que terminara el discurso.

Me despedí de las chicas en cuanto pude y fui en busca de mi familia que me esperaba. Obviamente no faltaron lágrimas de mi madre sobre lo mucho que me extrañaba y el saludo frío de mi padre que intentaba ocultar lo mucho que me había extrañado. Mi hermana…. Bueno, digamos que ella no tenía tanta felicidad de verme. No digo que ella no me quería, sé que sí, pero era suficiente para ella el verme una vez cada dos meses.

- ¿Quiénes son esos chicos sexys que tratan de llamar tu atención? - escuché decir a mi hermana (o se podría decir que gritó, más bien) me volteé de un tirón y en definitiva, los "chicos sexys" eran Jasper, Emmet y Edward. La miré acusatoriamente a mi hermana por no ser más disimulada y miré a mi papá con temor.

- son unos amigos nada más. Vinieron a verme a mí y a unas amigas mías. ¿Por qué no me esperan en el auto que en menos de cinco minutos voy? - traté de alejarlos. Papá se iba a negar pero mamá (por suerte) intercedió y tomando la mano de papá comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

En cuanto me aseguré que se habían ido corrí a los chicos y los brazos de Edward me abrasaron.

- sos un idiota y juro que te voy a dar una paliza un día de estos - le advertí en el oído - pero muchas gracias por salvarme hoy - él simplemente rió y me soltó.

- ¿no hay abraso para mí? - preguntó Emmet.

- claro que sí, debo felicitarte por frenar a Jasper de que no gritara mas - me burlé mientras lo abrasaba.

- Ese pelado me va a escuchar si me lo llego a cruzar ¡lo que Alice hizo fue impresionante! - se defendió Jasper - y tu también.

- gracias por haber venido y… bueno, por todo pero debo irme porque mis padres me esperan para ir a cenar - les aclaré.

- cierto. Sobre eso… ¿tienes una hermana? - preguntó Edward.

- si ¿por qué…? - no tuve tiempo de responder ya que una muy molesta mocosa apareció frente a mi dándome la espalda y a pocos centímetros de Edward - ¡Mía! - me quejé.

- ¡con que por esto te gusta tanto la gimnasia artística! - argumentó - hola, soy Mía. Tengo sólo dos años menos que ella y soy mucho más inteligente - Emmet estaba partiéndose de la risa junto con Jasper mientras Edward trataba de retroceder ya que mi hermana parecía querer atacarlo. Sin dudarlo tiré de su abrigo y la llevé hacia atrás.

- muy bien, vamos al auto - comencé a tirar de ella - ¡chau! ¡Y perdón Edward! - me disculpé antes de irme.

Hay cosas que ningún adolescente quiere aceptar en público. Una de ellas es el hecho de que extrañaste a tus padres y que te gustó haber pasado una noche en una cena familiar en lugar de con un chico sexy. No me malinterpreten, no es que quiera repetirlo todas las noches, pero una vez cada tanto era lindo estar con mis padres, realmente me hacía sentir como una pequeña niña nuevamente.

Al hotel llegué bastante tarde y Alice ya estaba durmiendo pero Rose todavía no llegaba. Me cambié la ropa y me dormí, pensando solamente en que gracias a dios mañana lo teníamos libre para dormir todo el día y descansar.

…

No tenía idea de donde estaba, sólo sabía que estaba en un cuarto amplio con suelo de baldosas esperando que algo, que sabía que iba a suceder, sucediera. El cuarto era más amplio que todo el gimnasio y tenía un aspecto antiguo que me hacía recordar al interior de un castillo que vi en una película. Era extremadamente elegante con los colores claros del suelo y el beige de las paredes pero parecía abandonado, sucio. Un olor llenó la habitación, un rico olor y luego la temperatura aumentó, era como si tuviera un calefactor a un costado mío.

- Bella - fue como una señal porque a penas lo escuché retumbar por la habitación, las baldosas de la esquina más lejana del cuarto comenzaron a caer por un vacío. Una tras otra tras otra, cada vez más cerca de mí, por lo que sólo se me ocurrió una cosa… correr. Corrí desesperadamente buscando un modo de salvarme.

- Bella - volvió a retumbar mi nombre, pero esta vez mas fuerte y más cerca, y nuevamente algo sucedió. Una soga cayó del cielo y sin dudarlo un segundo la rodé con mis dos brazos mientras veía como todo a mí alrededor se desvanecía y comenzaba a escuchar unas risas a mí alrededor.

…

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama con el cuello de Edward entre mis brazos y su cara a dos centímetros de la mía mientras escuchaba las risas en susurros de Jasper y Emmet que me veían de atrás. Miré a Edward con nervios y él sólo levantó una ceja esperando que reaccione y fue ahí cuando realmente me desperté y comprendí que sucedía.

* * *

¿qué les pareció?

Lamento haber tardado tanto pero tuve que escribirlo dos veces porque la primera no me había gustado y no me sentía conforme, por lo que realmente espero saber si les gustó o está mal ¿qué opinan? bueno, pues dejenme muchos reiviews comentando sobre la historia o dejandome algún comentario o frase graciosa o que les guste. ¡me encanta saber de ustedes!

Tambien quiero comentarles... ¡falta poco para que se estrene Harry Potter! sé que los que leen esto son en realidad fanaticos de Crapusculo, pero todos sabemos que a la mayoría nos gustan los dos mundos ¡a mi si! por lo que preparense que una de las mejores peliculas está por estrenarse... La recomiendo a todo el mundo porque ví varios trailers y va a ser la mejor de todas.

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM.

* * *

Un gruñido salió de mi garganta mientras lo soltaba y me paraba, revoloteando por la pieza buscando algo.

- ¿qué buscas? - preguntó Edward preocupado al ver mi cara de enojo mezclada con la de dormida.

- algo con que pegarles y que les duela - contesté sin dejar de caminar hasta que me frené frente a la escoba que reposaba en una esquina - ¡ajá! - antes de que pudiera moverme dos sentimetros unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y me tiraron hacia atrás mientras veía a Jasper alejar la escoba de mi.

- ¡sueltame! - protesté.

- ¿qué… - bosteso -…. Sucede? - Alice se había despertado por mi grito y miraba sorprendida como yo forcejeaba con Edward para poder buscar la escoba que Jasper ocultaba atrás de su espalda - genial, el único día libre y ustedes la despiertan de mal modo ¿acaso no saben que es insufrible a la mañana? Deben dejarla diez minutos para que no trate de matarte - explicó aún somnolienta - métanla en la cama y ya - explicó sin aún levantarse de la cama. Edward parecía no creerlo pero cuando vio que mi forcejeo cambió de dirección hacia mi cama me llevó y me soltó en ella, dejándome finalmente acostarme ahí y enterrar mi rostro bajo mi almohada.

- los odio - murmuré.

- realmente, estás totalmente loca - comentó Emmet pero yo lo ignoré intentando que mis impulsos asesinos no volviesen. - ahora la única que falta es Rose - dio un solo paso y Alice y yo ya estábamos frente a él impidiendo que avanzara. Los tres chicos nos miraron si comprender.

- si creen que yo estoy loca por como reaccioné, no tienen idea de cómo es Rosalie si la ven sin arreglarse- expliqué yo y Emmet rodeó los ojos - por favor, no quiero sufrir el resto del día - le rogué en un susurro.

- les juramos que en quince minutos estamos abajo para hacer lo que deseen pero no estén acá cuando ella despierte - acoto Alice también en un susurro.

Digamos que un par de ruegos mas de parte mía y de Alice convencieron a Edward y Jasper de bajar, llevándose a un enfurruñado Emmet que sólo quería despertar a Rose. Según él, sería una nueva historia… no mas Romeo y Julieta, esta vez sería la bella durmiente; aunque claro, no era muy linda la historia si al despertarse la princesa, asesinaba a sus dos mejores amigas por haber dejado entrar al príncipe azul.

Como prometimos, quince minutos después estábamos caminando a donde sea que los chicos querían llevarnos.

- como pasaron de ronda, queríamos festejar y darles a ustedes un poco de diversión por todo el día, por lo que… chan chan chan - murmuró Emmet.

- vamos a ir los seis al lugar más grandioso e increíble de todo el mundo - comentó Jasper.

- donde no sólo comeremos una gran comida, sino que podremos demostrar los increíbles hombres que somos - siguió Emmet.

- vamos a ir… - Edward dejó unos segundos de suspenso - al ¡BOWLING! - gritó indicándonos con una mano a nuestras espaldas. Las tres nos giramos atónitas y vimos un lugar de color amarillo y con ventanales enormes en donde se podía ver lo que ellos tanto festejaban. El Bowling.

Entramos y tras ponernos los zapatos apestosos, fuimos a jugar, pero no pudimos hacer eso ya que todos casi se infartan cuando se enteraron que yo jamás había jugado. Luego de eso recibí clases de Edward y Rose, que me enseñaron los movimientos que debía hacer y la posición que debían tener mis piernas. Una vez que aseguré que sabía hacerlo, empezó la competencia.

En la primer competencia decidimos hacer un "todos contra todos" y quien obtuviera más puntos no pagaría la comida de hoy, lo cual era bastante barato. Como era de esperar, yo salí estrepitosamente última y el ganador no fue nada más y nada menos que Jasper, el cual parecía ser muy habilidoso. Después de eso pasamos varias horas jugando comiendo pizza.

- ¡Nooo! - gritó Emmet en un ataque de histeria al ver que Rose le había ganado y ahora debía cumplir la penitencia… usar maquillaje. Todos reíamos mientras veíamos como Rose se acercaba a él mientras sostenía el delineador en la mano derecha, pero la mía fue interrumpida con el número de mi celular sonando. Me levanté y me alejé un poco para poder hablar tranquila mientras aún sonreía de ver a Emmet haciendo caras por el maquillaje que le aplicaban.

- ¿hola? - pregunté al no reconocer el numero - ¿quién habla?

- buenos días, mi nombre es María Topride y quería hablar con Isabella Swan - sonaba bastante formal y lo primero que pensé es que querían hacerme una de esas ofertas por teléfono.

- soy yo - respondí cortante, un poco enojada de que cortaran mi diversión ¡recién eran las cinco de la tarde!.

- hablo del hospital San Carlos - en ese mismo momento todo mi cuerpo se tensó y me mantuve atenta - hace unos días ingresaron sus padres al hospital por un accidente de auto y lamento decirle que están en un estado muy crítico - me informó y yo sentí que todo se me partía.

- ¿Mía está bien? - pregunté con vos temblorosa.

- ¿Mía? Aquí no se encuentra ninguna Mía. ¿Es usted la hija de Carlos y Estefanía Swan? - sin poder evitarlo un par de lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y comprendí que tenía más sentido ya que tan sólo ayer había visto a Mía y a Charlie y René.

- si - susurré.

- teníamos dicho de no avisarle a menos que sea realmente importante - me explicó - pero creo que es necesario que usted venga cuanto antes al hospital ¿se encuentra muy lejos de Washington DC? - preguntó y tardé bastante en contestar ya que nada parecía funcionar correctamente en mi.

- ssss..sii - contesté - sólo a unas horas de viaje. Iré cuanto antes - le respondí.

- gracias y lamento su sufrimiento. La estaremos esperando - me informó y colgó.

Yo seguí con el teléfono en mi oreja escuchando el pitido que indicaba que no había nadie en la otra línea. Un flash pasó por mi cabeza y tiré el teléfono al suelo con miedo y salí corriendo fuera del lugar. Había imaginado por tan sólo un segundo, que ese pitido… ese pitido era el de la maquina que estaba conectada a Carlos y Estefanía, mis padres biológicos.

Corrí como loca, ignorando el llamado de mis amigos hasta que no los pude escuchar más, y seguí avanzando hasta que llegué a una esquina de la ciudad en la cual encontré un banco y me senté ahí, rodeando mis rodillas con mis brazos y ocultando mi rostro, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran sin cesar.

Yo había nacido en Washington DC y me había criado en una casa de clase media junto con mis padres Carlos y Estefanía. El ambiente en mi casa era usualmente bastante hostil ya que solía escuchar a mis padres discutiendo y más de una vez vi como mi padre le pegaba a mi madre, pero un día fue el peor de todos. Yo como una niña cualquiera de cinco años había roto un plato sin querer, ocasionando que mis padres pelearan por mi culpa. Me escondí bajo mi cama en mi habitación y me tapé los oídos intentando no escuchar, lo cual no debí haber hecho porque si lo hubiese hecho hubiese sabido que mis padres habían decidido dejar de pelearse, quitando a la razón de sus problemas…. Yo. Esa misma noche salimos los tres a la calle y tras caminar mucho por las desiertas y oscuras calles de la ciudad, me dejaron ahí y se fueron para nunca más volver. Después de eso fui a un orfanato en el cual viví solamente un año antes de que mis padres adoptivos llegaran. Charlie y René Mcmillan eran la pareja más dulce que jamás haya visto y habían decidido adoptar a una niña para que sea la hermana mayor de su hija biológica, Mía, que sólo tenía tres años, ya que ellos no podían tener más hijos. Me había costado enormemente adaptarme a su estilo de vida, y más aún el comprender que podía quererlos sin salir lastimada, pero aún así, jamás pude relacionarme con nadie más de manera verdadera…

Porque a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a mis padres biológicos por abandonarme y lo mucho que los odiaba por jamás buscarme nuevamente, yo seguía amándolos muchísimo y me dolía de manera increíble el hecho de saber que estaban en el hospital y que muy probablemente morirían.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero ya había anochecido. No me hubiese ido aún si el ruido de bicicletas no me hubiese alertado y a los pocos segundos las voces de mis amigos.

- ¡Bella! - gritó Alice y corrió hacia mí para abrasarme pero no la dejé, alejándome - ¡hey! Bella ¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué saliste corriendo? Vimos que tiraste tu teléfono al piso y corriste sin más - explicó pero yo seguía sin contestarles. Me quedé viendo al vacío, imaginando que su preocupación era real y que ella había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que seríamos amigas para siempre; pero yo sabía que eso no era posible y que lo más probable es que a más tardar en un año no nos veríamos más.

- ¡Bella! - esta vez fue Edward el que gritó, interrumpiendo el monologo de Alice que yo no estaba escuchando. Sonaba extremadamente preocupado - ¿qué te sucede? - no le respondí hasta que él tocó mis hombros.

- ¡SUELTAME! - le grité alejándome de su tacto - ¡DEJA DE FINGIR QUE TE IMPORTO PORQUE SÉ QUE EN POCO TIEMPO ME DEJARAS! ¡COMO TODOS! - le espeté y me di vuelta para salir corriendo pero no me dejó porque tomó mi brazo con fuerza obligándome a voltear y haciendo que chocase con él al darme la vuelta. Cuando choqué contra su pecho y sentí el calor que irradiaba y cuando vi la preocupación no sólo en su rostro sino también en la de los otros cuatro extraños que se habían convertido en mi continua compañía el último mes, no pude soportarlo más y me derrumbé. Apoyé mi rostro en el pecho de Edward y tomé su camisa con mis puños intentando controlarme a pesar de que sabía que era imposible.

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo estuve llorando pero sé que me desmayé en algún momento y gracias a dios Edward no me había dejado caer.

Desperté en un cuarto oscuro que no me parecía familiar pero extrañamente no me importó. Miré a mí alrededor para ver si reconocía algo y me llamó la atención los grafitis en las paredes y el gran número de posters de bicicletas BMX (de deporte extremo). Tardé unos quince minutos en tomar la fuerza suficiente de poder levantarme e ir hasta la puerta cerrada.

Cuando la abrí me quedé viendo un pasillo angosto con alfombra que se dirigía a un cuarto del cual provenía una luz. Caminé de manera monótona para sorprenderme de ver a cinco chicos durmiendo en distintas partes del humilde living. Rose dormía en un sillón de dos plazas, Alice estaba acurrucada en un pequeño sillón que no parecía ser lo suficientemente grande para ella, Jasper y Emmet dormían en la alfombra y por último Edward estaba con la espala apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con el cuello torcido. No sabía que había hecho para que me quieran tanto, pero sabía que yo no podía responderles ese cariño, no aún. Antes debía hacer algo.

Dejé el papelito al lado de Edward y salí de la casa, dirigiéndome con el poco dinero que le había sacado a Alice, ya que yo no tenía nada, a la terminal de micros.

- un boleto para Washington DC - pedí.

El viaje duraba unas cuatro horas por lo que podría haberme dormido, pero realmente no tenía ganas por lo que me dispuse a ver por la ventana mientras imaginaba que haría al llegar al hospital. Primero que nada debía haberle dicho a mamá y papá (Charlie y René), pero no quería verlos aún, simplemente no podía verlos a la cara y decirles que aún quería a mis padres biológicos, sentía que era una traición lo que estaba haciendo.

Por otro lado, estaban los chicos. Dejarles una nota que decía "voy a ver a mis padres" tampoco era demasiado justo, pero este era el momento perfecto para solucionar todos los temas pendientes y por fin tener una vida normal, o lo más normal posible que una chica como yo pudiese tener.

En el instante en que pisé el frente del hospital con un cartel que decía "Hospital San Carlos", las lágrimas comenzaron a correr y no se detuvieron incluso cuando le dije a la secretaria, con vos pastosa, que buscaba a Carlos y Estefanía Swan.

- ¿sos su hija? - me preguntó con lastima. Yo sólo asentí y la seguí a donde ella me indicaba.

Que fuésemos al sector de cuidados intensivos no fue una sorpresa ya que me habían avisado que estaban en situación grave, pero eso no significó que me doliese muchísimo.

- acá es - me indicó la mujer de unos cuarenta años, con pelo castaño oscuro - pero lamento decirte que no puedes entrar, su estado es bastante crítico y es mejor así. Si mejora podrás entrar - me explicó y comenzó a irse pero a los pocos segundos la llame.

- ¡señora! Disculpe pero… ¿y mi padre? - pregunté al ver que en esa habitación sólo estaba mi madre.

- ¡oh! lo lamento yo… el señor Swan falleció hace tres horas de un paro cardiaco. Su corazón no lo resistió más. Realmente lamento su pérdida - me dijo para luego irse.

Volví mi vista hacia la ventana donde podía ver a mi madre y la observé con atención. La última vez que la había visto tenía cinco años por lo que casi no recordaba su rostro, pero de todos modos no hubiese servido ya que tenía múltiples cortes, una venda envolviendo su cabeza y había un tubo ingresando por su garganta que la hacía seguir respirando. El resto de su cuerpo estaba tapado y lo agradecí inmensamente, porque lo que sea que me estuviese imaginando no era nada comparado con lo que sentiría al ver que realmente estaba tan lastimada.

Me quedé viendo su figura por horas, prestándole especial atención al pelo que caía por la almohada, que era del mismo color chocolate que el mío, y al aparato a su lado, rogando que no sonara ese pitido que había creído escuchar hoy en el teléfono, rogando que por favor no se muriera esa mujer que había arruinado mi vida, porque lo único que me importaba en ese momento es que la amaba y que la necesitaba conmigo.

En todas las horas que estuve frente a esa ventana, no me detuve a pensar en mi padre. A él también lo había amado mucho, pero sentía que si me preocupaba por su muerte y dejaba de observar a mi madre, ella moriría. Como si mi sola mirada mantuviera su corazón latiendo.

A eso de las cuatro horas que estuve parada ahí, noté que alguien venía y se paraba a mi lado mirando también a mi madre.

- sabes, tienes su mismo color de pelo - murmuró pero yo no me volteé - siempre te envidié eso, mi color es menos brilloso que el tuyo - no presté atención a sus palabras sin sentido. Era usual que mi hermana dijera algo superficial, lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa. La escuché suspirar - está bien, realmente lamento lo que pasó, pero quiero que sepas que este no es el fin del mundo y que una vez una chica muy sabia me dijo algo cuando un chico cortó conmigo. ¿sabes que dijo? - ignoré a mi hermana, a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir. Recordaba perfectamente que le había dicho esa noche que la encontré llorando por un chico- me dijo "no podes perder algo que no tenías". Pues yo creo que también se aplica a esta situación de cierta manera. A ellos ya los perdiste cuando tenías cinco, esto es simplemente una confirmación. Como cuando te dicen que te llevas una materia y lloras, y luego vuelves a hacerlo cuando te dan la nota de manera oficial. Hay momentos en los cuales simplemente tienes que resistir, porque sin importar lo mucho que queramos, el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, nosotros cambiamos y olvidamos aquellas cosas que quedaron en el pasado.

- esto no lo voy a olvidar - murmuré sin mirarla aún.

- lo sé, pero date un tiempo. Llora todo lo que quieras ahora pero luego sigue tu vida. No los olvidaras pero si el dolor será menor, y comprenderás que por lo menos ahora tienes una nueva familia. Tienes a NUESTROS padres, me tienes a mi… - la miré con los ojos llorosos - y también tienes a esos cinco adolescentes con ojeras que están haciendo alboroto en la sala de espera - sonreí débilmente ante su tono de mofa.

- ¿están aquí? - pregunté.

- claro ¿quién crees que nos dijo que habías ido a buscar a tus padres? Aunque debo decir que la próxima vez deja más información, fue muy difícil averiguar en qué hospital estabas ¿tienes idea la cantidad de hospitales que hay en Washington DC? Pues muchos - sin pensarlo más, la abrasé.

- gracias, realmente te necesitaba - le susurré llorando nuevamente.

- lo sé, siempre estuvimos para cuidarnos y esta no es la excepción - asentí separándome de ella - pero no te acostumbres a mi dulzura. Es sólo por ahora y vuelvo a tratarte como una leprosa como siempre ¿está claro?

- como el agua - me separé de ella y me senté en el suelo contra la pared dándole la espalda a la habitación de mi madre. Mi hermana me miró y tras sonreírme suavemente se fue.

A pesar de pelearme con ella, sabía que era la única persona que me conocía a la perfección y sabía que decirme para que me sintiera mejor.

Luego de un rato, ni idea si había sido quince minutos, media hora o una hora, me levanté y me dirigí a donde mi familia me esperaba. Porque sí todos ellos eran mi familia.

. - - - -

En cuanto me vieron se quedaron estáticos.

- hola ma - susurré y ella corrió a mí para abrazarme, como si en lugar de habernos visto hace dos días nos hubiésemos visto hace un año.

- cariño, por dios ¿por qué no me llamaste? Sufrí muchísimo. No sabes cómo enloquecí a tus pobres amigos con mis preguntas. Juro que a partir de hoy vas a llevar una pulsera con rastreador, jamás volverá a pasar - me dijo para luego susurrarme en el oído - no dejaré que nada nos separe jamás.

Luego de saludar a mi papá me dirigí a los chicos.

- lamento haberlos dejado así - me disculpe.

- no te disculpes con nosotros, tu mamá nos explicó todo y entendemos. Con la que debes hablar ahora es con Alice, aunque eso no significa que luego vos y yo no tengamos una conversación - me aseguró Edward a modo de amenaza-promesa. Asentí con agradecimiento y miré a Alice que me miraba con enojo desde un sillón alejado. Suspiré antes de caminar hacia ella.

- hola Alice - ella giró la cabeza y no me respondió - Alice… realmente lamento haber venido sin decirte, pero tenía que hacer esto sola - no me respondió por un segundo pero luego me miró seria. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho sin querer gritarme algo.

- Pues eres una idiota si crees que eso es lo que me molesta - antes de que pudiera reaccionar me había pegado en la cabeza - ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga no le dice que es adoptada? ¿o que la razón por la que no quieres salir con el chico que le encanta es porque tienes miedo a que la abandone? ¿o que no te gusta el dulce de leche? Llevamos un mes siendo mejores amigas y no sé nada de ti y me encuentro realmente ofendida - proclamó y no sabía si llorar de la emoción o rodar los ojos. Hoy si que estaba realmente sensible ya que una pequeña lagrima recorrió mi mejilla.

- no me gusta el dulce de leche, fui abandonada por mis padres a los cinco porque ocasionaba demasiadas peleas entre ellos y estuve en un orfanato un año hasta que mis nuevos papás me adoptaron y no salgo con Edward porque tengo miedo que me abandone como lo hicieron mis padres y además es por eso que soy tan cerrada. Desde que entré al orfanato me negué a amar a nadie y sólo me lo permití una vez desde ese momento y fue con mis papás y mi hermana. ¡ah! Y te quité plata hoy a la mañana para poder venir hasta acá - ella me miró dulcemente.

- ¿me robaste plata? ¡no puedo creer que prefieras mi plata antes que mi ropa! - y con una sonrisa me abrazó.

- yo también te quiero Alice.

* * *

Hola a todos!

lamento la tardanza y sé que había prometido subir antes pero tuve un pequeño problema entre la escuela y mi familia y no pude, pero intenté que la espera haya valido la pena y ojalá les haya gustado.

Primero que nada quiero pedir que me perdonen que no haya puesto bien el tiempo de viaje en micro pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuánto se tarda por lo que puse un tiempo que sea conveniente para el relato.

y además quería decirles... ¿se la esperaban? realmente espero que no porque quería sorprenderlos, pero si no lo hice no importa, ¡me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo!

No se olviden de dejar reviews que se los voy a contestar y opinen ¡please!

XOXO

PD: quería pedirles si me pueden recomendar algún FF de Scor/Rose o un Dramione TERMINADO, porque ya leí varios y no encuentro nada nuevo. Espero su ayuda... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes le pertenesen a SM.

* * *

En medio de ese abrazo dejé mi cabeza caer en su hombro, notando en ese momento que a pesar de haber perdido a mi padre y que probablemente pierda a mi madre, yo aún tenía toda una familia que me quería y Alice ya formaba parte de ella. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y cayó en el hombro de Alice, la cual fortaleció el abrazo en un intento de brindarme soporte, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que ya lo hacía; ella era uno de los pilares que lograban que yo no me derrumbe. Hoy había perdido uno, o quizá dos, pero aún tenía unos mas. Lo que no sabía era si Edward ya era un pilar o simplemente un palo que podía ser removido fácilmente.

El resto del día me quedé en el hospital con mamá, mientras que papá y Mía iban a arreglar unas cosas y Alice y los chicos volvían porque ya habíamos faltado a un día de entrenamiento y debían avisar que yo tampoco iría mañana. Además necesitaba saber si podría continuar con la competencia después de tantos días sin ir o si ya me habían eliminado ¿acaso acá terminaría mi carrera de gimnasta? O más bien ¿yo quería que acá terminara mi carrera de gimnasta? Porque después de todo lo que había vivido en los dos últimos días me había dado cuenta que la única razón por la cual quería seguir en la competencia era para ver a las chicas, pero sentía que en este momento lo que más necesitaba eran a mamá, papá y Mía. De todos modos, todavía no tenía por qué preocuparme por eso, aún tenía otras cosas como prioridades, como mi madre en terapia intensiva.

Me dirigía sola a las gradas, para ver la última eliminatoria del torneo. Me senté en la primera fila y me preparé a ver a mis dos mejores amigas competir.

A ellas y a los chicos los veía todos los fines de semana desde que me volví a casa, luego de que mi madre muriera y yo haya renunciado al torneo, y agradecía que mi casa esté a sólo unas horas de distancia. Alice y Rose me preguntaron miles de veces si me arrepentía de haber dejado el torneo, y ahora que las veía a ellas precalentando, podía asegurarles que no me arrepentía porque me di cuenta que estando aquí, apoyándolas, era mi lugar, y no en la cancha. Cuando mis progenitores murieron necesité a mi familia y la mejor decisión fue irme para reponerme y poder seguir siendo yo misma, algo que lamentablemente no logré. Ahora soy más tímida, pero no antisocial, soy más "normal", pero no invisible. Logré estabilizar ese descontrol que era mi vida y por fin ahora tenía un modo más... correcto de ver las cosas, sin huir de nadie o esconderme.

Aún no había comenzado el torneo cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado. Giro mi rostro y me encuentro con un sonriente chico de hermosos ojos esmeralda sonriéndome burlonamente, pero que extrañamente me tranquilizaba.

- Llegan tarde, ya casi empieza - le reproché y él levantó una ceja.

- si todavía no empezó significa que llegamos a tiempo - sin darme tiempo a reaccionar pasó su brazo por sobre mi hombro y me dio un beso en la mejilla - hace tiempo que no te veíamos, no viniste el fin de semana pasado.

- lo lamento, tuve un inconveniente ¿y los chicos donde están? - le interrogué y el sonrió de lado mientras que con la mano que no rodeaba mi hombro señaló donde Alice y Jasper y Rose y Emmet estaban dándose un beso furtivo antes de salir corriendo cada uno hacia donde debía.

- son increíbles ¿acaso no se vieron hace poco? - le pregunté.

- hace tan sólo unas horas, pero según las chicas, deben besarse antes de la competencia porque es de buena suerte y, a fin de cuentas, ya se convirtió en cábala.

- otros usan siempre el mismo calzoncillo sucio pero ellas besan a unos chicos guapos. Nadie puede dudar que sean brillantes - comenté con una sonrisa.

- nadie es tan brillante como tú, debo admitir - comentó Edward mirándome a los ojos.

- ¡basta de cursilerías! - se quejó Emmet que recién había llegado corriendo y cuando él y Jasper se sentaron, todo momento tierno había acabado.

Mi relación con Edward actualmente era bastante extraña debo aceptar. Desde hacía un tiempo que teníamos estas extrañas charlas en privado en las cuales había piropos y pequeñas muestras de afecto como el beso en la mejilla o un abraso, pero lo que lo diferenciaba a cómo éramos al principio, es que ahora yo también le doy muestras de afecto. Había decidido darle una oportunidad, pero con la condición de que fuéramos despacio. Al decir eso realmente lo sentía, y lo sigo sintiendo, pero tampoco quería…. Que él, bueno…. ¡al demonio! No quería que eso significara que no podía besarme. Llevaba queriendo que me bese desde hacía dos semanas y el muy caballero no se animaba y lo más frustrante de todo eso era que si alguien lo veía con ese aspecto callejero jamás se imaginaría que era tan… príncipe azul. Pero estaba segura que esto se acabaría pronto, porque si él no me besaba, yo iba a gritarle que lo hiciera ¿es que acaso es tan difícil de comprender? Aunque quizá si le comentaba el tema a Alice, ella se entrometería como siempre y tendría la solución… ¿no?

Dejé mis cavilaciones a un lado y aún con el brazo de Edward rodeándome, me concentré en la competencia que acababa de comenzar. Debo aceptar que mirarlas era mucho más interesantes que realizarlas, más que nada cuando se caían (exceptuando obviamente si eso le ocurría a Alice o Rose), era realmente cómico como sus cuerpos caían con un golpe seco sobre las colchonetas, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no se lastimaban realmente, yo no era morbosa ni nada por el estilo.

Alice y Rose realizaron todo de maravilla y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, lo cual me impresionó ya que sabía la increíble fuerza que había que hacer para realizar ciertos giros o volteretas. No fue tan largo ya que en la final tan sólo estaban quince chicas compitiendo y de ellas le daban becas a tres, lo cual me ponía de los nervios porque debía aceptar que algunas eran realmente buenas, en especial Lauren, la "preferida".

- BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS - saludó uno de los del jurado, el cual solía nombrar a las chicas que ganaban - ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LA FINAL. EL DÍA DE HOY HA SIDO UNO MUY DIFICIL PARA LAS CHICAS POR LO CUAL LES PIDO QUE TENGAN COMPRENCIÓN CUANDO LES PEDIMOS QUE AGUARDEN VEINTE MINUTOS ANES DE QUE NOMBREMOS A LAS GANADORAS YA QUE QUEREMOS QUE LAS CHICAS DESCANCEN Y SE PREPAREN. MUCHAS GRACIAS - y sin decir más dejó el micrófono y se fue.

- es una lástima que no podamos ir a verlas - se quejó Jasper y yo lo miré sorprendida.

- ¿Quién dijo que nosotros no podías ir? Simplemente dijeron que ellas no podían venir. Vamos - les argumenté y comencé a bajar las gradas.

Gracias a que ya había competido en ese lugar sabía que caminos tomar y qué hacer para no ser descubierta, porque si no hubiese sido imposible encontrarlas, y en menos de cinco minutos estábamos en la puerta a los camerinos. Les indiqué a los chicos que esperen y que yo entraría a buscarlas y mientras ellos hacían lo que les había pedido, yo entré. Caminé silenciosamente intentando no ser descubierta y comencé a escuchar voces, sintiendo bronca al escuchar que había una discusión entre Alice y Lauren.

- .. Si tan sólo estás aquí por suerte - se burló Lauren.

- pues suerte tienes tú de que todavía no te haya roto la cara porque no quiero ser eliminada de la competencia - le contestó Alice.

- perro que ladra no muerde. Siempre te escuché amenazar pero desde que tu amiguita la fenómeno se fue de acá, ustedes no hacen nada - sentí mis puños apretados mientras avanzaba desde atrás de ella y le hablaba desde su espalda, mirando a Alice y Rose a forma de saludo.

- entonces es una suerte que yo esté aquí ¿no? - de un salto se giró a verme como si un fantasma hubiese aparecido - Así ellas pueden hacer lo que quieran hacerte, o mejor… yo puedo darte una paliza ya que a mí no pueden descalificarme de ningún lado ¿Qué te parece eso? - le dije con burla. Ahora que el susto se le había pasado, me miró furiosa. Al parecer, no era grata mi presencia.

- oh por dios, no puedo creer que vuelvas a aparecer ¿no te habías ido lejos para un tratamiento psicológico por el gran trauma? Al parecer no funcionó… la muerte de tus padres fue en vano - en un segundo me había lanzado sobre ella pero unos brazos me sujetaron y escuché la vos de Emmet diciendo que mejor esperábamos afuera a que las chicas salieran. En cuanto me soltaron me giré y comencé a gritarles con los brazos en mis caderas.

- ¡POR QUÉ ENTRARON SI DEBÍAN ESPERAR AFUERA! ¡YO DEBÍ DARLE UNA PALIZA A ESA ZORRA OXIGENADA! - Estaba furiosa, pero no con ellos y lo sabían, pero necesitaba descargarme de algún modo para no volver a entrar y arrancarle su pelo de a mechones.

- bueno, creo que su visita fue un éxito - me giré a ver a Rosalie que me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abrasaba a Emmet - Lauren está tan asustada que casi se hace pis encima y estoy segura que va a contratarse un guardaespaldas para que no te le puedas acercar a mas de diez metros de distancia ¡fue increíble! - sonreí orgullosa de mi logro y vi a Edward rodar los ojos ante mi ego recientemente aumentado.

- ya basta que luego nadie logra quitarle esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia - intervino - tan sólo vinimos a felicitarlas de que estuvieron increíbles antes de que dieran el veredicto.

- gracias, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas - argumentó Alice - es muy difícil conseguir la beca.

- pero no te deprimas aún, si tienes razón vas a tener tiempo de deprimirte más tarde.

- ¡Jasper! Si que eres muy alentador - lo critiqué intentando no reírme - bueno, ya nos vamos y las dejamos que se preparen. ¡Suerte! - y jalé de Edward.

- ¿me quieres secuestras? - rió Edward luego de unos segundos corriendo.

- ¿de qué…? - cuando me di vuelta noté que yo estaba arrastrando a Edward pero que el resto no nos seguía - ¿Dónde están los chicos? - pregunté sin comprender pero en cuanto la dije en vos alta supe la respuesta, sin necesidad de ver a Edward con el rostro burlón - ¡parecen lapas! Realmente necesitan usar sus bocas para algo más que intercambiar saliva - me quejé pero sin esperar jalé de Edward pero en otra dirección, ya que había comprendido que esta era la oportunidad que buscaba.

- ¿tomaste demasiado en serio lo del secuestro? - preguntó al ver que habíamos dejado el camino usual.

- sólo un ratito, volveremos para ver el veredicto. Por lo menos yo lo haré, no te aseguro no matarte - confesé, teniendo en mente una idea - todo depende de que respondas - instantáneamente frenó.

- no me gustan las sorpresas ¿qué sucede? - se quejó en un puchero y yo rodé los ojos pero accedí. Solté su mano y lo empujé suavemente en los hombros pegándolo a la pared y quedando muy cerca de él. Di un paso más y volví a empujar sus hombros pero esta vez no quité mis manos de sus hombros y acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta que quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia.

- voy a hacerte una pregunta y si respondes bien, no te mato y vamos a las tribunas juntos y felices- sentí que tembló levemente al sentir mi aliento contra su rostro y agradecí que la parte valiente de mi antigua yo haya prevalecido.

- ¿y si respondo mal? - cuestionó y casi tiemblo yo esta vez, pero logré controlarme, no quería que sepa cuanto poder tenía sobre mí, aunque si tenemos en cuenta que lo estaba secuestrando para que me bese, creo que era bastante obvio.

- te mato y te oculto en un armario. Nadie me creerá culpable, soy tan solo una inocente chica - argumenté y él sonrió de lado, demostrando el poco crédito que le daba a lo que acababa de decir - bien, no soy una inocente chica pero sé arreglármelas. Ahora, la pregunta es ¿qué harás en este preciso momento?

Los segundos pasaban y él aún estaba sin hacer absolutamente nada. No sé acercaba pero tampoco se alejaba ¿acaso se había arrepentido de todo lo que me había dicho? Sus manos en mi cintura me indicaron lo contrario y antes de que pudiera tomar aire, sus labios estaban presionando los míos con firmeza, obligándome a seguirle el paso. Había escuchado que a veces llegabas a la séptima nube de la felicidad cuando dabas tu primer beso, que todo era mágico e increíble, pero debo confesar que yo no sentí nada mágico ni irreal. Lo que yo sentí era completamente real y verdadero, era un nudo en el estomago, temblor en los músculos, calor donde sentía las manos de Edward y como si mis pulmones, mi pecho, se hubiese llenado de algo mucho más fuerte que el aire y el espacio no alcanzara, como si mi pecho quisiese explotar. Para mí la magia era irreal y esto era lo más real que me había sucedido en años.

Duró unos minutos nada más y nos separamos sonriendo como tontos.

- ¿respondí bien? - se burló. Yo asentí aún atontada y él soltó una carcajada, más feliz de lo que lo había visto jamás - que bueno, porque si no estaba considerando responder mal nuevamente - se rió y me dio otro beso corto, distrayéndome para poder hacer algo más.

- ¡bájame! - protesté, pero fue sin sentido. Edward me cargó sobre su hombro como una bolsa de papas hasta las gradas donde ya nos esperaban Emmet y Jasper con sonrisas burlonas - ¡sin comentarios! - les advertí y ambos hicieron la mímica de cerrar sus bocas con un sierre, mientras alzaban ambas cejas repetidamente, de modo sugestivo. Si no hubiese estado sobre el regazo de Edward y con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, les hubiese dado un buen golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, pero por ahora… era demasiado feliz.

* * *

Hola a todos! ¿qué les pareció?

subí este cap porque sentí que se los debía por no haberlo hecho en dos semanas y además aproveché el fin de semana largo para escribir.

Como siempre les recuerdo que me dejen reviews con comentarios positivos, porque me encanta saber que les gustan mis historias, y negativos porque quiero aprender y mejorar.

Además les pido nuevamente si me pueden recomendar un buen Rose/Scor o un dramione TERMINADO.

XOXO

PD: ¡Ya vi HARRY POTTER! es increible y Rupert está increiblemente fuerte, jaja


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM.

* * *

- dejen de molestar y presten atención, ya comenzó - advirtió Edward para que dejaran de mirarnos y funcionó, ya que los chicos, preocupados por sus novias, miraron al frente de manera nerviosa.

Las chicas estaban paradas en línea esperando ser llamadas, mientras que un hombre de traje estaba parado frente a ellas con una hoja. La escena me recordó mucho a esas películas en las cuales las personas esperaban ser mandadas a la horca y el hombro de traje era el verdugo. Miré como Alice y Rosalie, que estaban una al lado de la otra, se tomaban de la mano con nerviosismo, mientras que Lauren a poca distancia de ellas, sonreía con suficiencias, confiada que ganaría y lo peor era que yo creía lo mismo.

Primero hubo una introducción en la cual todas las chicas saludaron y el hombro mencionó que las tres ganadoras recibirían de premio una beca para la facultad y además tendrían soporte financiero para ir a una competencia mundial que sería en Brasil.

- Muy bien, el momento de la verdad ha llegado - habló por el micrófono - le pido a las señoritas que llame que por favor se dirijan al podio y al resto se mantenga ahí ya que recibirán una medalla. Empecemos…

Nunca en toda mi vida había estado tan nerviosa y Edward pareció notarlo ya que me acarició el brazo suavemente para que me relajara.

- Lauren Malory - susurré una maldición mientras la veía avanzar con una sonrisa de suficiencia hacia uno de los tres pequeños podios que había. Por suerte eran los tres a la misma altura, porque si no se le aumentaría aún más el ego y eso no lo soportaría. Cuando los aplausos terminaron el hombre miró la lista y tomó aire para decir el segundo nombre.

- Alice Cullen - me paré de un salto saliendo de entre los brazos de Edward y aplaudí y grité como nunca en mi vida, al igual que lo hacían Jasper, Emmet y Edward. No cabía e mi misma de felicidad. Alice sonrió ampliamente y fue al podio mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla debido a la emoción. No dejamos de aplaudir hasta que el hombre de traje pidió que nos calláramos por el micrófono. Ahora todas nuestras miradas estaban en Rosalie que se retorcía nerviosa en su lugar.

- Sofía Milstrang - el alma me cayó a los pies mientras veía a una chica de pelo colorado avanzar hacia el último podio, la última esperanza. Miramos como Alice tenía la mirada fija en Rosalie, la cual se notaba que estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas, pero sólo unos segundos después pareció controlarse y nos miró sonriendo y con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros supimos que estaría bien.

Primero les dieron una medalla a cada una de las chicas que no lo habían logrado y luego recibieron un aplauso mientras nombraban a cada una, y todo lo que pudimos hacer nosotros fue marcar la diferencia cuando dijeron el nombre de Rosalie, aplaudiendo, gritando y hasta arrojando cosas como si fueran flores. Ella sonrió divertida. Luego, pasaron a las tres en el podio. El hombre de traje les dio un sobre a cada una ( la beca) mientras unas chicas le daban un ramo de flores a cada una y por último, mientras decían sus nombres y las aplaudíamos, recibían sus medallas de oro.

- Realmente lo lamento - mencionó Alice a Rosalie, pero esta sonrió.

- está bien, por lo menos llegué a la final. Además quizá logre convencer a mis padres y pueda ir a verte a Brasil cuando compitas.

- claro, total Brasil está a diez minutos de acá ¿cierto? - se burló Edward y yo le pegué un codazo mientras intentaba no reírme.

- olvidándonos del drama… - habló Jasper - mi novia fue la mejor de todas ¿acaso no tienen que darte algo mejor que a las otras dos? - preguntó mientras abrazaba a Alice de manera orgullosa, lo cual me hizo recordar a Charlie.

- no, pues eso sería mentir - todos nos dimos vuelta para ver a Lauren y a dos chicos tras ella.

- Lauren, ¿ya encontraste guardaespaldas que te protejan de Bella? - se burló Rosalie.

- no, son unos amigos. Aunque claro, tú no sabes nada de eso, sólo tienes al chimpancé ese atrás tuyo porque eres una zorra. Nadie realmente te quiere - en un segundo Emmet estaba frente a ella.

- Agradece que eres mujer, porque sino ya te hubiese roto la cara - murmuró con los dientes apretados y vi que Edward y Jasper lo hacían retroceder.

- guau, no sabía que los chimpancés tenían modales - se burló.

- saben algo, yo por suerte no tengo problemas en pegarle a una mujer - mencioné y sin darle tiempo de que reaccione y retroceda tras sus dos chicos, le pegué un piña en medio de la nariz, rompiéndosela probablemente al ver la sangre que salía. Los dos chicos se adelantaron hacia mí pero Jasper, Emmet y Edward ya les hacían frente.

- veamos quien gana, somos tres contra dos - murmuró Edward enojado al verlos acercarse a mí.

Los chicos comprendieron que estaban en desventaja y al ver que un hombre de seguridad se acercaba se alejaron para no tener problemas, llevando a Lauren con la nariz sangrando. Todos parecían estáticos en sus lugares hasta que yo solté una carcajada y me miraron interrogantes.

- eso se sintió extremadamente bien - mencioné mirando mi puño. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para reírse ellos también, terminando todos llorando de la risa.

Limpié mis lagrimas cuando los padres de Alice aparecieron para felicitar a su hija y los de Rosalie también, porque a pesar de que ella no había ganado, estaban orgullosos de ella. A los quince minutos se estaban despidiendo de nosotros para irse a cenar en familia, quedando los chicos y yo.

- bueno, me parece que tu y yo - dijo Emmet señalando a Jasper - debemos irnos. Creo que quieren privacidad y si no hacemos caso puede que Bella nos pegue a nosotros también - se burlaron y yo rodé los ojos mientras me sonrojaba por la idea de estar a solas con Edward. ¡Era increíble que eso me ponga nerviosa luego de cómo lo ataqué hacia menos de una hora!

- yo no les pegaría - mencioné intentando alargar el momento.

- ¡alto todo el mundo! - gritó Jasper con una sonrisa burlona y varias personas se giraron a verlo debido a su grito - ¡Bella está sonrojada! - y soltó una carcajada. Edward le pegó en la cabeza intentando callarlo pero solo sirvió para que se ría más.

- muy bien, nosotros nos vamos en son de paz y los dejamos solos. Seguro que quieren… Charlar - aunque cuando dijo "charlar" parecía otra cosa. Ambos nos miraron pícaramente y se fueron. Cada paso que daban para dejarnos solos, mi corazón se aceleraba un poco más.

Sentí que Edward tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba lejos de las personas, mientras yo lo seguía como autómata, sin poder pensar o decir mucho. Salimos del lugar y caminamos hasta la esquina donde frenó y se giró a verme. Al principio me analizaba pero luego parecía… divertido. Comenzó a acercarse a mí y yo involuntariamente retrocedí un paso, y otro paso, y otro paso, hasta que choqué contra la pared de la casa que estaba a mis espaldas, pero él no se detuvo. Nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia y estaba segura que si respiraba muy hondo nuestras ropas se rosarían, pero por suerte el aire parecía no llegar a mis pulmones.

- ¿sabes algo Bella? Pareces un poco… nerviosa - la última palabra la había pronunciado en mi oído y me estremecí levemente al sentir su aliento en mi oreja. Sabía que se estaba divirtiendo en sobremanera al ponerme nerviosa, pero el enfado no era suficiente para opacar los nervios.

- ¿n-nnerviosa? - logré preguntar. Él asintió, rosando su nariz por mi cuello y podía jurar que había algo en mi pecho que quería salirse, si no era mi corazón, eran mis pulmones que no tenían suficiente espacio.

- parece que yo te pongo nerviosa - volvió a decir en mi oído pero en lugar de bajar a mi cuello, rozó con sus labios mi mejilla, mi mandíbula… Tuve que aguantar las ganas de suspirar. - ¿qué pasó con la chica valiente de hoy? - preguntó en un murmullo rozando mis labios con los suyos mientras hablaba - la que me atrapó contra una pared, me besó y enterró sus dedos en mi pelo. ¿Sabes dónde está? - la última pregunta rozó con más fuerza mis labios y al parecer hizo que dejara el juego porque entonces me besó. Me besó con suavidad al principio pero luego con más fuerza, mientras sus manos tomaban mi cintura y su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío, pegándome a la pared y a él. Sin poder evitarlo levanté mis brazos y rodé su cuello, introduciendo mis dedos en su cabello como él había dicho hace tan sólo unos segundos. Entonces un suspiro muy sonoro se escapó de mis labios cuando introdujo la lengua en mi boca y mi cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado así, podían haber sido horas o sólo un minutos, pero se alejó para besar mi cuello.

- ahí está mi chica, creí que la habían cambiado por una tímida - mencionó, pero antes de que pudiera quejarme me había vuelto a besar, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Había tres cosas de las que estaba completamente segura en este momento. Primero, estaba completamente loca por Edward; segundo, Habíamos pasado más de una hora besándonos en esa esquina; y tercero, el silbido que acababa de escuchar era de Emmet.

Nos separamos y me sonrojé al ver los labios colorados e hinchados de Edward, probablemente iguales a los míos.

- ¡Edward! Si dejaste de comerle la cara a Bella, tenemos que irnos que las chicas nos esperan - nos giramos y los vimos a los dos con sus bicicletas mientras llevaban la de Edward entre los dos - apuren que no son los únicos que quieren diversión - se quejó y yo reí mientras besaba a Edward para molestarlos y escuché a ambos chicos quejarse mientras Edward tomaba mi cintura, pero se frenó cuando le tiraron con algo.

Mientras nos reíamos fuimos a donde ellos estaban y él se subió a su bicicleta y señalaba el manubrio de su bicicleta con una sonrisa. Me subí y esta vez en lugar de alejarme de Edward me acerqué lo más posible y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras comenzaban a andar.

- ¡bella! - me llamó Jasper y lo miré sin despegarme del hombro de Edward - ¡te prefería cuando eras una mojigata! - y él y Emmet rieron a carcajadas. Yo simplemente me limité a rodar los ojos.

Primero fuimos a donde estaba Rose y sus padres, Emmet volvió dos segundos después con ella, pero antes de subirse a la bici la besó con fuerza mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y me miró.

- yo también puedo divertirme - me reí y esperé a que se subiera a su bici y fuéramos por Alice. Se notaba que Rose no había entendido el comentario, pero estaba demasiado despistada por el beso como para comprender que hablaba de la relación entre Edward y yo de la cual ella todavía no estaba enterada.

Acabábamos de llegar a una pizzería y nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban en la vereda, mientras empezábamos a comer.

- Bella… - miré a Alice - no quiero molestar pero espero que estés saliendo con Edward - todos la miramos sin comprender pero yo le respondí.

- la verdad que sí, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? - entre todo el jaleo aún no había podido contárselo.

- nada, simplemente porque tienes un chupetón en el cuello y Edward parece que cumplió años por su sonrisa - en un segundo mi cara había llegado al color bordó de la vergüenza mientras intentaba tapar mi cuello con el pelo. Todos rieron y Edward simplemente rodeo mis hombros con su brazo y sonrió de manera orgullosa, como si lo hubiesen felicitado por algo.

- tu deja de sonreír - me quejé pegándole un codazo pero eso sólo sirvió para que las risas aumentaran.

- muy bien, lo que yo quiero saber ahora es - pero la interrumpí.

- ¿cómo pasó? - pregunté yo adivinando.

- en realidad no iba a decir eso, aunque debes contármelo después, pero ahora quiero saber si ustedes pueden controlarse en público - su comentario iba directamente a Edward que había pasado una mano por mi cintura y ahora me hacía caricias que no eran justamente relajantes.

- claro que si - dijo Edward y cuando lo miré interrogante para saber entonces por qué no paraba ahora el respondió - simplemente que ahora no quiero. ¿Por qué lo decías Alice? - intentó sacar la atención de él.

- pues porque puede llegar a ser verdaderamente vergonzoso que no se controlen en un avión - todos la miramos interrogante.

- ¿no les dije? Mis padres me dieron un premio por haber ganado - mencionó como si dijera el clima - ellos pagaran el viaje para que nos vayamos los seis un mes a Brasil antes de que sea la competencia - su vos seguía siendo monótona pero notamos su entusiasmo por como su ojos parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas.

- pero, pero… yo no sé si… - intenté decir pero fui interrumpida por Jasper.

- ¡VACACIONES EN BRASIL! - gritó mientras levantaba su vaso para brindar. Todos reímos pero lo imitamos, a fin de cuentas, ¡eran vacaciones pagas!

_**F I N**_

* * *

¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que dejen reviews comentando.

sé que fue un poco corta pero probablemente haya una secuela y les aseguro que va a haber un epilogo, aunque sea corto pero va a haber.

XOXO


	8. EPILOGO

los personajes le pertenecen a SM

* * *

EPILOGO

Había muchísimas personas corriendo de un lado para el otro de manera nerviosa, mientras yo era literalmente arrastrada por Alice.

- ¡apúrate que perderemos el avión! - se quejó mientras jalaba de mi y al mismo tiempo de su maleta.

- Falta… - bostecé - mucho. Son las seis de la mañana - me quejé mientras intentaba abrir los ojos para no chocarme a nadie. Entonces escuchamos unos gritos y eso me ayudó a abrir los ojos, ya que ahora estaba viendo a tres hermosos hombres gritándonos para llamar nuestra atención. Alice que tenía mucha energía corrió hacia ellos, mientras que yo haciendo esfuerzo por mantenerme despierta esperé que vinieran a donde me encontraba yo y Rose unos pasos más atrás.

- hola - me saludó Edward dándome un suave beso en los labios, pero antes de que se alejara completamente lo abrasé y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras cerraba os ojos - ¿qué sucede? - preguntó entre divertido y curioso.

- tiene sueño, al parecer no está acostumbrada a despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana.

- ¡a las cuatro! - se sorprendió Emmet que tenía a Rosalie tomada de la mano - pero si con levantarte media hora antes estaban a tiempo acá - argumentó y yo sólo atiné a hacer un ruido a modo de queja.

- no te preocupes, yo te llevo - no entendí lo que quiso decirme Edward hasta que se liberó un poco de mí, lo suficiente para voltearse y hacerme caballito. Una vez sobre él me relajé notablemente.

- ese sí que es un caballero - argumentó Rosalie intentando tirarle una indirecta a Emmet pero fue inútil.

- y esa sí que no es una princesa, parece más bien un oso invernando ¿qué te pasó al levantarte Bella? - se rió.

- muérdeme - logré murmurar.

- ya quisiera, pero Edward me mataría - luego escuché que se quejaba de que alguien le había pegado. Me sorprendí de eso ya que Edward al tener que sostenerme no podía pegarle, pero entonces escuché lo que me aclaró la situación.

- eres un idiota. No sólo no eres un caballero, sino que eres un puerco frente a mi - se quejó Rose y caminó lejos, llevando su valija.

- ¡Rose! Espera, no quise… - se fue corriendo tras ella.

- este mes será realmente increíble - comentó Jasper mientras tomaba su bolso y comenzaba a caminar a la fila para abordar al vuelo a Brasil.

- de eso no hay duda - murmuró Edward divertido, viendo como Emmet seguía persiguiendo a Rose por el aeropuerto pidiéndole una disculpa.

* * *

Bueno, el final llegó... SNIF SNIF jaja

no, por suerte es un final feliz, algo que aún no se si existe en la realidad.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y les digo por ultima vez que me dejen reviews. Lo que aclaro esta vez es que los reviews pueden ser tanto para comentar la historia como para decirme algo a mi, me encanta recibir comentarios, porque aunque no lo crean, este mundo es mas real para mi que el verdadero.

XOXO


End file.
